Fighting Wild Cats: Book One: The First World
by EpiKinzWriter
Summary: I made this in 3rd grade. Anyway, it's an exciting book featuring drama and hatred, along with some mean cats. It is 21 chapters, plus epilogues, but it won;t say so below, since i published it all at once. ENJOY!


Fighting Wild Cats

The First World

_By: Cinderpelt1998_

**Chapter One the First Journey**

"_Come, Clan Meeting_ At Highledge Cliff." Meowstar Spoke To The Clan. "What Could He Want Now?" Swivilpaw Murmured to Herself as She Rose to Her feet And Clambered out Of Her Area. She Squeezed Through The Thorn Bushes Guarding Her Spot. She Walked Slowly To Highledge Cliff And Sat Down Behind Runwater. "Swivilpaw!" A Familiar Voice Called. Swivilpaw Rose to Her Feet and Smiled. "Hi, Lenapaw." She Said. Lenapaw was Her Sister. "What Are You Doing Here?" "Oh, That. I'm Training for Medicine Cat." Lenapaw Said. "That's great! So You Quit DarkClan?" Swivilpaw Asked. "No. They Kicked Me Out." Lenapaw Said. "Ferrinflight Found Out That I Had A Sister In Warrior Troop And A Father In Leadership In Storm Clan. So They Sent Me Here." Lenapaw Answered. "Oh. I'm Sorry about That." Swivilpaw Said. "Oh, never mind! I'm better off Here Anyway. Those Buck-Toothed Loser Brains Don't Know How To Treat A Warrior Correctly." Lenapaw Said. "Yea." Swivilpaw Agreed. "Hey, Where's FlunnelFlight?" Lenapaw Asked. "Over There." "Thanks, Swiv! Bye!" Lenapaw Said. "You're Welcome, Len!" Swivilpaw Called Back. Then she sat Quietly For The Meeting. "Cats Of Storm Clan, We Have a Challenger." Meowstar Said. "Dark Clan Wants To Fight." "We're In!" Lenapaw And Swivilpaw Said. "Brow-Brow Claw Will Lead, So It's Up To Him." Meowstar Said. "No. Only Talented Ones Can Come." Brow-Brow Claw Said. So Swivilpaw And Lenapaw Began To Talk. "We Must Go!" Swivilpaw Said. "Only, Though, You Can't Make Brow-Brow Claw Agree, Swivilpaw." Lenapaw Said "Lenapaw, I Know What I'm Doing. There Has To Be Some Way To Make Him Think That We Are Good Enough To Fight Dark Clan With Him." Swivilpaw Replied. "I'm Not So Sure…." Lenapaw Said. "No." Swivilpaw's Fur Rose At Her Sister. "I Must Talk To Meowstar." She Insisted, Turning Away From Lenapaw. So She Went To Meowstar. "Swivilpaw, I Don't Under Stand Why You want To Fight With Dark Clan." Meowstar Said. "After All, You've Never Wanted To Fight. Since You Were A Kit!" He Added. "Exactly. And Brow-Brow Claw Heard Them Say That They Were Coming To Kill, TONIGHT! That's Why. I Want To Help The Fight." Swivilpaw Said. "Well, I'll Allow You To Go If It's Okay With Brow-Brow Claw." Meowstar Said. "Thanks, Dad." Swivilpaw Said. Then she Walked To Brow-Brow Claw's Area. When She Arrived, He Said, "They Won." "What?" Swivilpaw Asked. "They Took Lenapaw." Brow-Brow Claw Said. "No, You're Kidding!" "Wish I Were." "You Mean," "Yes. She's Gone." "LENAPAW!" Swivilpaw Yelled. "Come On. Let's Go Get Her." "Swivilpaw, We Need A Group To Come With Us." Brow-Brow Claw Said. "Oh, Yes. Runwater, Tai Nai And Roko Should Do It." "Roko's About To Give Birth. She Can't Fight." Brow-Brow Claw Corrected. "So, How About Takay?" "Good." "Let's Go!" Swivilpaw Said. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Why Did They Take Lenapaw Anyway?" Brow-Brow Claw Asked. "Because, She Used To Be A Part Of Dark Clan!" Swivilpaw Ansered. After They Had Gotten Runwater, Tai Nai And Takay, They Set Off. "Wait! We Need To Cross Rain Clan's Territory Before We Reach Dark Clan's territory!" Runwater Said. "Yea, So." Tai Nai Said. "What If They Don't Let Us Pass?" Runwater Complained. "We Tell 'em We're Goin' To Fight With Dark Clan." Tai Nai Said. For The First Time In A While, Takay Spoke. "THE LEADER'S FRIENDS WITH DARK CLAN! THEY WON'T LET US If That's WHAT WE SAY, YOU MOUSE BRAIN!" She Clasped A Paw Over Her Mouth. "Sorry." "Well, You Do Have A Point." Swivilpaw Said. "Right. Then What Do We Say?" Brow-Brow Claw Said. "We're Dropping Off Herbs For Medicine?" Swivilpaw Said. "Sure. Runwater's A Medicine Cat." Takay Agreed. "Yea, But What Would They Say If Them's Found Out We Was Warriors And Deputys?" Tai Nai Asked. "Well, Runwater Will Say Meowstar Told Her She Had To Bring The Deputy And Three Warriors In Case Of A Fight." Brow-Brow Claw Said. "Sure. Let's Go!" Swivilpaw Said. "Okay." The Rest Agreed.

When They Arrived At Rain Clan Border They Dipped Their Heads In Greeting To The Leader, Brownwhisker, And Runwater Said, "Oh, Mighty Brownwhisker, I Am Here To Deliver These Nice, Fresh Herbs As Medicine For Your Troop." She Kneeled Down And Held Out The Herbs. "And We Wish To Pass through So We Can Deliver More To DarkClan." "What Are The Others Here For?" Brownwhisker Asked. Swivilpaw And Brow-Brow Claw Kneeled Behind Runwater. "Oh, Mighty Leader, Our Master Has Asked Her To Bring Us Along." They Said. "Why?" Brownwhisker Insisted. Tai Nai And Takay Kneeled In The Back. "In Case Of A Fight." They Said. "Very Well, You May Pass." Brownwhisker said. "Thank You!" Runwater Said, Passing Herbs To Brownwhisker. They Were On Their Way.

**Chapter 2 The Fight**

_After The Troop Made _It Across, Runwater Tasted The Air. "I Smell A Warrior Coming." She Said. "A Rain Clan Warrior. If It Smells us, We'll Be Dead!" But, All She Heard Was, "RUNWATER!" "What? What?" Runwater Asked. "We Went To Hide Behind The Bushes, Tai Nai, Put Up A Fight, And Sworilflaw, Well, She, Uh," Swivilpaw Stammered. "Killed Her?" Runwater Asked, Afraid Of What The Answer May Be. "we Don't Know Yet." Takay Mewed Softly. t "but, We're Sure Of It." Brow-Brow Claw Said. "I'll Get the Rain Clan Medicine cat, She'll Help because she Is Friends With Tai Nai." Runwater said, She Pounded Through The grass And Stopped When She Saw ThreeClaw, the Deputy Of Rain Clan. "Where are You Going, In our Territory?" She Asked. Runwater Saw Her Only Three Claws Come Out. "delivering Herbs To dark Clan." Runwater Replied. "Why Are You Going To Your Clan, Then?" The Deputy raised A Paw. "I Am Headed For the Medicine Cat Den, You Know, Tinowmeow?" Runwater Said. "WHY?" The Deputy Slashed A Paw For Her Face, But Missed. "Tai Nai Is Hurt. Sworilflaw Did It. She Might Be Dead." Runwater Replied. The Deputy Hid Her Claws And Said, "I'll Get Tinowmeow." "Thank You, I Don't Know How Much Time Tai Nai Has, So Hurry!" Runwater Said. "I Will!" ThreeClaw Called. Soon, She returned With The Young Cat. "I Came As Fast As I Could. What Happened?" Tinowmeow Asked. "We Don't Know. Sworilflow Fought her And She Got Hurt, Possibly killed. She Looks Like She's Alive, But None of Us Know How Much Time She Has left." Runwater Replied. They Got there And Tai Nai was Too Hurt To Fight. "Somebody Has to take her Place." Tinowmeow Said. "I Can." A Voice said. "RoKo?" Runwater said. "yep. I'm Not Mom Until A Week." RoKoSaid. "You Followed Us?" Takay Asked. "Kidding. Bye." She Walked Away. "SHE'S OKAY!" Tinowmeow Yelled. "I Gave Her Juniper, And She Can Fight!" She Said. "Only One Thing. Stickclaw Told Me That Lenapaw Is About To Kit! She Fell In Love With Fathpaw!" "FATHPAW?" All The cats Spoke At Once, Even Tai Nai! "He's The Most Nasty Cat!" Taykay Exclaimed. "Don't Tell Lenapaw That!" Swivilpaw Said. "I Won't." Takay Said. Once The Five Made It To The Broken Branch, They All Touched Noses, To Form A Group Good-Bye. _"Good-bye, World, We'll Never See You again, StarClan Is waiting, And The Moon is Full, They Said They'd Come For Us Soon, And We'll Never See Meekday Again, We All Hope We Make It, And Our Prayer Has It's Rights, All We Want Is To See Is Our Friend, Lenapaw, And We Just Want The World To Know, That All We Want To See, Is The Kits Of Lenapaw."_

They All Sang. "We May Not Ever See One And Other Again, So Let's Hope We All Only Are Wounded, And StarClan Dos Not Pick Us From Earth, Into Heaven So Soon." Tai Nai Said, No Tough Voice This Time. "Hopefully Not Even Wounded!" Brow-Brow Claw Said. "The Chances Of That Are One Out Of One-Million!" Takay Said. "If We Do Get Hurt, Lenapaw Is A Medicine Freak! She Can Fix Me, And I Can Tend To You!" Runwater Said, Thinking Positive. "Let's Go Kick Some Dark Clan Tails!" Swivilpaw Said. "YEA!" Everybody Agreed. Hoping That All Of Them Would Survive, They Ran Across The Broken Branch, Swivilpaw In Front, Runwater And Brow-Brow Claw Behind Her, And Tai Nai And Takay In The Back. Well, As Soon As They Crossed, A Dark Clan Patrol Spotted Them. "What Are You Doing?" He Asked. The Patrol Was Smart And Would Be hard To Trick. "Dampflow, We Come To Challenge You To A Fight." Runwater Said, Stepping Forward. "Why?" Dampflow Asked. "To Get Lenapaw Back. She Belongs To Us." Swivilpaw Hissed. "No, She's Ours Now. We Won Her." Dampflow Spat Back. "She's Meowstar And Cidercloud's Daughter, So Techniclly, She's Ours." Brow-Brow Claw Said. "CHARGE!" Dampflow Yelled And Stormpaw, Brookfur, Taynai And Piepaw Appeared. Stormpaw And Swivilpaw, Brookfur And Runwater, Taynai And Brow-Brow Claw, Takay And Piepaw, And Tai Nai and Dampflow. Swivilpaw Was On Her Back, With Stormpaw Getting Ready To Rake A Claw Across Her Side, When She Tumbled Over And Bit Down Hard On His Tail. He Swung Around And Sent Her Tumbling Through The Air. There She Lay Still. Runwater Was Through Getting Bitten. She Clawed Brookfur's Ear And The DarkClan cat Let Out A Furious Hiss. She Retreated Into The Fog. Runwater Ran Over To Swivilpaw. She Picked Her Up And Brought her To Safty, In The Trees. Then She Stood Guard. Stormpaw Ran At Her And She Clawed Him Right Through The Face! He Ran Into The Fog And Followed Brookfur To The Medicine Cat Den. Taynai Was Close To Biting Brow-Brow Claw In The Neck, When He Pouced On Her! She Clawed His Neck, And Threw Him Into The Fog. Runwater Ran And Caught Him, Them Lay Him With Swivilpaw. Takay Was Just Finishing Up With Piepaw, As The Cat Retreated To The Camp. Then She Helped Tai Nai Defeat Dampflow. He Threw Takay Into The Dust, And She Landed On Top Of Swivilpaw. Tai Nai Easily Won, And Lenapaw Came Trotting Out. She Said Nothing, Until Seeing Her Sister. She Nudged Swivilpaw And Swivilpaw Woke With A Start. "Lenapaw? You're Back! She Said. Lenapaw Said "Yes. Now Let Me Carry You." So Lenapaw Carried Swivilpaw, Tai Nai Carried Takay And Runwater Took Brow-Brow Claw. Slowly, Lenapaw Crept Her Way To Where Runwater Had Told Her To And She Was Very Firmiliar With The Scent Markings. When The Others Arrived, She Asked "Where Are We And Why Are We Here?" "We're In Mine And Featherdust's Old Den, That Is, Before We Decided That Being Alone Was Not That Easy." Runwater Replied, A Slight Tear In Her Eye. Runwater And Featherdust Had Traveled All The Way Out To Live Alone When Meowstar Had Told Stormclan To Stop Hunting And Live On Their Fat Bodies, And They Left To Live On Prey. Then, Realizing It Wasn't So Easy, Returned To The Clan. Featherdust Was Runwater's Sister, And She Had Died When She Killed Frost, The Evil Kittypet That Had Threatened To Get His Twoleg To Destroy All Cats. After She Killed Him, His Brother, Speck, Was Madder Then A Mad Twoleg, So He Set Foot On Her Bed, And Killed Her As Soon As She Woke Up. Runwater Had Been Misarable Ever Since. But Anyway, She Continued On. "And We're Here Because It's Miles Away From Any Clan, And Far Away From Twoleg Nests. No Cat Dares Come Here, Because Twolegs Often Search For Their Lost Kittypets Here." She Finished. "But, Then, Why Are We Here If It Is Dangerous?" Lenapaw Asked. "Because, Twolegs Took Me In And Gave Me Food And Water. They Knew That Featherdust Was The One That Helped Me Survive. They'll Recognize Me, And Will Not Harm, But They may Help." Runwater Replied. "We Don't Want Their Help!" Tai Nai Spat. "Okay, But I Need To find Fresh Juniper Berries. I Didn't Bring Them." Runwater Replied, Shooting A Glare At Tai nai. "I Found Some During The Battle. I Thought We'd Need Them." Lenapaw Said. "Good Cat." Runwater Said. She Took Swivilpaw From Lenapaw And Told Lenapaw To Lay Down, Her Kits Could Come At Any Second, She Had To Be Ready. Then She Pressed Fresh Thorngrass On Swivilpaw's Bleeding Left Shoulder. Then, Squeezing Juniper Juice On A Herb, She Wondered What Meowstar Would Say If He Knew That They Asked For Help From Rain Clan. Quickly, She Put Juniper-Rubbed Herb On Swivilpaw's Shoulder, Then Chewed Yarrow To Wake Her Up. She Stuck The Yarrow In Swivilpaw's Mouth, And She Woke With A Start. What Are We Doing Here?." She Stammered. "No Time." Runwater Said Taking her To Lenapaw. She Treated Brow-Brow claw And Takay With Juniper. And They Were Just About To Leave When A Horrible Screech Filled The Air. Suddenly, Fathpaw Came Through The Bush, Straight To Lenapaw's Side. "What The?" Runwater Was Puzzled. "I'm Fathpaw, Lenapaw's Love. Lenapaw's Kitting! Fathpaw Said, Calmly. "Okay, Fathpaw. Consider Yourself A Stormclan Warrior. Now, Where Should We Bring Lenapaw?" "Leave Her." Fathpaw Said. Lenapaw Gave Birth To 3 Healthy Kits. She Named Them Fuzzkit, Blobkit, And Featherkit. In Memory Of Warriors, Fuzzlawn, Blobtail And Featherdust. Lenapaw Licked Every Little Scrap Of Life From Ears To Tail Tip. When She Was Done, They Had To Leave. Swivilpaw Carfulley Took Hold Of Featherkit's Scruff And Let Lenapaw Lean Against Her. Takay Took Blobkit, And Tai Nai Took Fuzzkit. Fathpaw Took Lenapaw And Hoisted Her On To his Back. Brow-Brow Claw Helped Swivilpaw, Her Shoulder Was Really Bad, And They All Left. Kits, And One Dark Clan Warrior.

**Chapter Three Just More Dangers In The Forest**

_When They Reached The Camp,_ Swivilpaw Told Her Father Every Thing. He Agreed, And Helped Take Lenapaw And The Kits To The Nursery. Suddenly, A Shriek Rose From The Thicket. "Swivilpaw!" Lenapaw yelled. "Stay." Fathpaw Ordered. In A Flash, He Hurtled Himself Out Of The Nursery And Into The Thicket. What He Saw Made Him Stop, Dead In His Tracks. A Twoleg Dog Had Made It's Way Into The Forest, And Was Attacking Swivilpaw! He Ran Over To Meowstar, Where He Sat With His Deputy, Takay. "D-D-D-DOG!" He Yelled. Meowstar Stopped Talking And Looked At Him. "Where?" He demanded. "Attacking Swivilpaw." Fathpaw Said. Takay Suddenly Got Up. "Come On." She Yelled, And She And Meowstar Followed Fathpaw Into The Thicket. When they Arrived, Swivilpaw Was Turned On Her Back, Using Her Front Paws To Hold The Dog's Firce Head And Snapping Jaws Away, And Her Back Paws To Try And Kick Him On His Side And Scratch His Neck. "I'm Coming, Swivilpaw!" Meowstar Hurtled Himself At The Dog And Grabbed His Collar. He Pulled And Tried To Get The Dog To Flip Over. "Swivilpaw, Kick His Jawbone!" Takay Yelled As She Landed Beside The Dog. She Crawled Underneath It's Belly And Rolled On Her Back. She Grabbed Swivilpaw's Hind Paws And Puffed Out The She-Cat's Claws, Then Told Her To Scrape Him Fast With Them. She Took Her Legs Again And moved The Back And forth. Swivilpaw Did The same. Takay Rolled Over And Unsheathed All Her Claws. She Scratched The Animals Belly Fircely. Fathpaw Hurled Himself Onto The Createre's Back And Did Not Let Go. Lenapaw Heard The Cat's Yowling And Pouncing And Biting, But She Also Heard The Dog's Snapping Jaws And Howls. She Forced Herself To Tuck Her Kits In Safley And Hurl Herself On The Dog. She Held The Dog's Mouth And Swivilpaw Bit The Dog's Tail. He Finally Ran Off. "Yea!" They All Cheered. They Ran Out Of The Thicket And Led Lenapaw To the nursery. She Took Her Kits And Headed Toward The Medicine Cat Den. "What's Going On?" Squeaked Featherkit. "Yea, And Why Do We Have To Be Carried?" Complained Fuzzkit. When Lenapaw Nodded At Swivilpaw, Swivilpaw Ansered "You Have To Be Carried Because You Can Easily Sink In The Mud." Fuzzkit Scrambled Higher Into His Mother's Mouth, And Causiously Stared At The Dark Mud. "And For What's Going On, You're Going To The Medicine Den." "Oh." Featherkit Seemed A Little Quieter. When Lenapaw Layed In The Mossy Nest, Blobkit Asked, 'Why Are You Full Of Scratches, Mommy?" And Lenapaw Said "I Was In A Dog Fight, Blobkit. Now Go To Sleep, Like Your Brother And Sister." "A Dog Fight?" Blobkit Squeaked. "Yes, Precious." Lenapaw Said. Blobkit Looked Wide-Eyed, Then Asked Where's Daddy?" "I Don't Know, He'd Be Back By Now For Sure. But…" Suddenly, Fathpaw Burst Into The Large Thicket.  
"FOREST FIRE!" He Yelled. "It's In The Hollow." Before Anyone Said Anything, A Cat Ran Into The Fire With A Leaf Full Of Water. She Threw damp Leaves At The Fire Until It Was Out. "Thank You." Lenapaw Said. "You're Welcome. My Name's Tina. I Live In The House Over There." She Pointed With Her Tail Toward The Old Twoleg Nest. "I Saw A Fire And Wasn't That Worried. That Is, Untill I Saw A Bunch Of Cats And Kittens Huddled In The Corner." "Well, We're Glad You Saw Us." Lenapaw Said. "I'm Lenapaw. This Is My Sister, Swivilpaw, My Mate, Fathpaw And My Kits, Featherkit, Blobkit And Fuzzkit." "Nice To Meet You." Tina Mewed. Suddenly, Runwater, Who Had Just Come Into The Den, Said "Oh. Please Leave Storm Clan." "Runwater, This Is Tina. She Saved Us." Swivilpaw Said. "I'm Runwater." Runwater Said To Tina. "Sorry About The Hissing." "It's Okay." Tina Replied. Then Runwater Noticed About A Dozen Scratches On The Kittypet's Body. "What Happened To Your Body?" She Asked. Tina Ansered "The Old House Is Abandoned, And I Get Scratches On Me From the Wood." Tina Replied. "Then You Shall Stay With Storm Clan." Tina Turned Around And Meowstar Was Standing At The Door. "Hello, Tina." "MORRIS!" Tina Yelled. "I'm Meowstar Now, Tina." Meowstar Said. "Can I Really Stay?" Tina Asked. Yes. Your Name Will Be Tinapaw." "Thankyou!" Tinapaw Said. She Immediatly Got Some Fresh Dew And Put It On A Juniper Berry. She Put the Berry In A Mallow Leaf, And Covered Her Burn. She Did The Same Thing With Everybody's Scratches. "You're The New Medicine Cat. I'm A Queen Now." Lenpaw Said. "Thanks Again!" Tinapaw Said, And Ran Off To Ask Meowstar If Runwater Would Be Her Mentor. Suddenly,Tinapaw Scrambled Back To The Den, And Dragged The Cats Into The Brambles. Meowstar Was Straight Behind. "What's Going On?" Blobkit Yelled, More Than Alarmed. "Shush, Blobkit." Lenapaw Warned Him. "It's A Wolf." Tinapaw Whispered. "A WOLF!" Featherkit Yelled. "He'll Kill Us All!" Fuzzkit Agreed. "Yes, He Will If You Keep Yowling, So Shut Your Kit-Faces!" Meowstar Hissed. Taykay And Tai Nai Rushed In. "He's Gone." They Yelled. Everyone Came Out, Still Wary Of The Fresh Wolf-Scent. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A Loud Echo Came Across The Horizon. "Ninjastorm!" Everyone Yelled. Blobkit Ran Out Into The Clearing, And Stopped Dead In His Tracks. "YIKES!" He Ran Into The Brambles And Told Everyone What He Saw. "There Was This Big Thing, It Was On TWO Legs, The Other Two Were Holding Onto A Thick String With A Dog Attached, And It Was Yelling This: 'You Sniff em Out, Boy. Them Cats Aren't Allowed In My Forest. I Know There's More Here Somewhere. This One Didn't Just Appear.' And He had Ninjastorm!" "Sweetie, What You Saw Was A Twoleg With A Dog. It's Nothing…, A TWOLEG!" Lenapaw Yelled. "Lenapaw, You Go Into That Hollow Over There. It's Too Dark And Small For A Twoleg To See You. Bring The Kits, Too, And Then Curl Up With Them. We'll Take Care Of This!" Swivilpaw Said. "Okay, But The Dog," Lenapaw Said. "Just Go!" Meowstar Hissed. "Alright, I'm Going!" Lenapaw Ran Into The Hollow And Curled Up Around Her Kits. She Watched As Meowstar Ran Out And Hissed Very Loudly At The Monster. Tai Nai Followed And Climbed Up It's Back. She Bit Down Hard On It's Forepaw And It Screeched Loudly, Dropping Ninjastorm. Takay Ran Out And Caught Him, Then Ran Back And Put him In The Thicket, And Lenapaw Realized The Dog Was The One They Had Attacked! Swivilpaw Must Have Noticed Too, Because She Bit His Tail. He Ran, With His Monster Close Behind. "Hurray For Blobkit! He Told Us it Was Here, And We're Safe!" Everyone Cheered. Blobkit Got Five Pieces Of Fresh-kill From Everyone, Wich He Gradually Shared With Ninjastorm, And The Ones That Fought, Like His Mother, His Sister And Brother, Swivilpaw, Meowstar, His Dad, Tai Nai, And Takay. He Also Gave Some To Runwater. They All Happily Ate It, And Blobkit Would Always Be Honered. Takay Said That After She Was Takstar, And He Was Blobpaw And Blobclaw, He'd Be The Leader, Blobstar. He Happily Accepted The Offer, And Suddenly, Featherkit Let Out A Shreik.

**Chapter Four Fighting Off Wolves**

"_I Smell Funny_ Scents!" She Complained, wrinkling up her face and flaring her nostrils. Meowstar Tilted His Head To Point Up To Bluestream. He Opened His Mouth To Whiff The Air And Said " Featherkit's Right! There Are Wolves Coming!" "Not Wolves!" Lenapaw Shreiked. "Wolves?" Tinapaw Asked. "Yes." Meowstar Said. "What Are Those?" Tinapaw Asked. "Don't You Remember Those Dogs That Nearly Killed You?" Meowstar Asked. "Yes, What About Them?" Tinapaw Replied. "Those Are Wolves." Meowstar Hissed. "AHHHHHHH!" Tinapaw Shrieked. "I'll Warn Everybody." Fuzzkit Volenteered. "Okay." Lenapaw Said. "Goldenstream, Get Flowerkit And Treekit Into The Hollow, Washpelt, Help Torntail. Ashfur, Take Brokenwhisker. Brightstripe, Help Cidercloud. Goldenclaw, You Help Skycap. Flameclaw, You Have To Help Cloudpuff. Pouncepelt, You Help Bluepaw. Pawpaw, Silverpaw And Hollypaw, Help Eachother, WOLVES!" Fuzzkit Ordered. Fourtuanutly, Rainclan Heard The Yell And Brownwhisker Sent Warriors Out To Help. "We're Coming!" Threeclaw Yelled As She Burst Through The Thicket. "Yay!" Featherkit Yelped. She Then Followed Lenapaw Into The Hollow With The Others. Lenapaw Ran Out, And Took Dawnkit Fluffkit And Poolkit From Twizzleflower And Frizzlepelt, Who Had Come With The Kits From Rainclan, And Put Them In The Hollow. Fuzzkit Yelled "It's To Cramped In Here!" "It's This Or Your Life." Dawnkit Said. Suddenly, Fuzzytail, Runnertail, Muzzpelt, Brotherpaw, Cloudypaw, And Muzzle- Heart Came In And Stood With The Queens, Twizzflower And Frizzlepelt. They All Stood In A Line With Threeclaw, Meowstar, Takay, Runwater, Tai Nai, Brow-Brow Claw, Washpelt, Ashfur, Brightstripe, Goldenclaw, Flameclaw, Pouncepelt, Bluepaw, Swivilpaw, Pawpaw, Silverpaw, Hollypaw, RoKo, Lenapaw, Goldenstream, Brindleface, Torntail, Brokenwhisker, Cidercloud, Skycap, And Cloudpuff. Meowstar Let Out A Battle Cry, A Howl Came Back In Reply, And The Cats Ran At The Pack Of Wolves. When Cloudypaw Saw Meowstar Struggling With The Alpha-Wolf, He Decided To Help. "Get Off That Cat!" He Hissed, And Pounced On The Dog's Back. He Crawled To Where The Dog Had His Paws Grasping Onto Meowstar's Sides, And Pulled The Left Paw Until It Let Go. He Scratched It, In Case It Held On Again. He Did This With The Right Paw And Climbed To Where The Dog Wis Biting Meowstar's Neck, Then Meowstar Fell To The Dirt. He Twisted And Turned, And Stopped Breathing. "He's Losing His 8th Life. Now He's On His 7th." Cloudypaw Reported. "Oh No." The Kits Squeaked From Inside. The Wolf Heard, And Grasped All 8 kits In It's Mouth. He ran Toward A Cave With Them. "My Kits!" Lenapaw Yelled. "Mine Too!" Frizzlepelt. "And My Last One!" Twizzleflower Yelped. "And Mine!" Goldenstream Said. "I'll Get Them. Even If It Costs My Last 7 Lives." Meowstar Said. "Brightstripe, Cloudypaw, Fuzzytail, And Swivilpaw, You Come To." Meowstar Ordered. "We Will!" "Then, Let's Go!" They Bounded Off In The Direction Of The Great Oak. Meowstar Was Following The Scent Trail Of The Wolf. When He Least Expected It, Brookfur Appeared. "Guys, I Just saw A Wolf! He Had 8 Kits!" "Lead Us There." "OK" And They All Followed Brookfur. Then, Brookfur Pointed Over To Where The Wolf And Kits Were. Meowstar Leaped And Grabbed Featherkit And Fuzzkit. Brightstripe Snached Blobkit And Dawnkit. Cloudypaw Grabbed Treekit And Flowerkit. Fuzzytail Grabbed Fuzzkit And Poolkit. Silverpaw Gave Her Sister's Ear A Lick And Said "Bye, Brookfur!" And Followed The Others Home. The Kits Were Safley Returned And Everyone Was Very Tired. The Pack Of Wolves Was Gone, And They Were All Hurt. So, Runwater Gathered Herbs. But, Unfortunatly, It Was Too Late For Herbs. Well, Not Only That, But Lenapaw Was Weak, Leaving It Up To Tinapaw To Help Her And Her Kits. "MOMMY!" Fuzzkit Squealed. "MOM!" Blobkit Yowled. "HEY!" Fathpaw Yelled. "SHHH, Fathpaw. Now now, You Go To bed SILENTLY Like Featherkit." Lenapaw Said. The Next Morning, Featherkit Was Bouncing Up And Down With Excitement. "My Naming Ceremony! Yippee!" She Said. "YAWN. Ours Too." Fuzzkit And Blobkit Said. "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO VISIT OTHER CLANS GATHER HERE FOR OUR CEREMONY." Meowstar Said. Lenapaw Led Her Kits Up And They sat Quietly. Featherkit, Please Step Forward." Meowstar Said. "Featherkit, You Shall Now Be Known As Featherpaw. Your Mentor Will Be…" "AAAHHHHH!" Featherkit Tripped And Fell Over The Cliff! "NO!" Swivilpaw Yelled As She Leaped For Featherkit. She Caught Her In Time And Featherkit Was Held Back A Week For Falling.

"Swivilpaw, I honor of that duty you performed, I name you Swivilflow, A True StormClan Warrior!" Meowstar Yowled.

**CHAPTER 5 THE NEW APPRENTICE**

Soon, Featherkit's Naming Ceremony Re-Happened.

"Featherkit, You Will Now Always Be Known As Featherpaw, Your Mentor Will Be, Swivilflow!"

Swivilflow Walked Over And Gently Lifted Featherkit Onto Her Back. "FEATHERPAW, FEATHERPAW, SHE WILL BE JOINING US NOW!" All The Apprentices Rang Out. Featherpaw Ended Up Having A Great Time As An Apprentice. Fuzzkit And Blobkit Were Waiting THEIR Turn. Soon, Though, Blobkit Was An Apprentice "Blobpaw, Your Mentor Will Be Brow-Brow- Claw." And, Lenapaw Became A Warrior. "Lenapaw, You Will Now Be known As Lenatail. Congratulations!" And, Fuzzkit Became Lenatail's Apprentice. Featherpaw And Blobpaw Grew Jealous That Fuzzpaw Got To Be their Mother's Apprentice.

Lenatail Meanwile Was Asleep. She Had Minnowfur Showing Her Something In Her Dream. "Come See This." She Orderd. It Was FathCLAW Featherpaw, Blobpaw, AND Fuzzpaw's Pawprints And DarkClan Blood. "Beware Of A Clan You Can Never Trust Or Honor." Minnowfur Said Before Lenatail Woke Up, Yowling. "LENATAIL! WHAT HAPPENED?" Swivilflow Woke With A Start And Came Running Up To Her Sister, Whom Was In The Warriors' Den Because Her Kits Were Apprentices. "Oh, Just A Bad Dream, I'm S-S-Sure It's N-N-Not Anything Important." Lenatail Said, Her Voice Shaky. "Oh. Well, Go Back To Sleep." "OK." Once Lenatail Was Dreaming Again, Minnowfur Came Back And Said, "Lenatail, You Must Listen To Me But Mustn't Be Afraid Of What I Need To Tell You. You Must Understand It, But Do Not Be Frightned." Lenatail Followed Minnowfur To The Same Spot She Had Seen The Pawprints. "Do You Understand Me?" Lenatail Thought For A Second, Then It All became Clear To Her, Atleast, The Pawprint Part. "A Fight, With Some Other Clan, For Fathclaw Blobpaw Featherpaw And Fuzzpaw. But…" "Beware Of A Clan You Can Never Trust." Minnowfur Said. "But, Which Clan?" Lenatail Had Spoken Too Late. Minnowfur Had Dissapeard. She Smelt The Blood. "CLAWSTAR! D-D-D-D-DARKCLAN! NO, OH NO!" "LENATAIL, WAKE UP!" Swivilflow Pawed Lenatail Until She Woke Up. "I Have To Talk To Meowstar!" Lenatail Said, And Without Warning, Ran Outside And Quickly Explained The Dream To Meowstar. Before He Could Reply, Lenatail Ran Out And Snatched Fuzzpaw Up. Swivilflow Sat In The Entrance Of The Camp, Explaining To Featherpaw About Her Hunting Lesson Today. Lenatail Ran By, Dragging Fuzzpaw and telling Him How To Hunt And To Learn Already. Swivilflow Shrugged And Dropped Down, She Told Featherpaw To Watch Said, "Okay, So Get Into This Position, Creep Forward With Your Claws Sheathed, Then At The Last Second, unsheath Your Claws And Pouce! Bite You Prey On The Neck, And Eat It OR Bring It Home." Featherpaw Did The Same With A Mouse. "Good!" Swivilflow Said. "HOW? HOW DO I CATCH THE MOUSE?" They Heard Fuzzpaw Yelling. "JUST DO IT!" Lenatail Yelled. Swivilflow Walked Over And Said, "I'll Train Fuzzpaw Today, Okay?" "YES, GO!" Lenatail Yelled. She Sat And Watched As Swivilflow Explained How To Hunt And Featherpaw Tried To Leap On Him. "Beware Of DarkClan, A Fight, Kits And Fathclaw, Clawstar, IT ALL FITS! Clawstar Is Leading A Patrol Down To Fight For Blobpaw, Fuzzpaw, Featherpaw, And Fathclaw, We Need To Beware Them And Watch Them For The Next Few days, And Be Ready Anytime, Always Protecting Them, And Make Sure That Hardly Any Of Our Clan's Blood Is Spilled On The Pawprints Of DarkClan, But DarkClan's Blood Is Shed On OUR Pawprints."

The Next Night, Lenatail Had An Even Scarier Dream. She Was Walking In A Spooky Place She Did Not Know About. There Were Strange Sounds And Strange Eyes Looking at Her. She Heard A Couple Of Voices, One Was Minnowfur's, She Was Sure, But She Couldn't Tell Wheather The Other One Was Floystar, Or Creastarmflow. "Lenatail, Lenatail, Watch Those Around You, Keep Track Of Your Paws, Watch Where You Step, Watch Whom You Hurt," And Then A High-Pitched Squeaky Voice Said, "Be Careful, My Good Friend, So You Do Not End Up Like Me." Featherdust! "Tell Runwater, Tell Her To, To, To, Warn Meow, Warn, Warn Meow, Meowstar, To Warn, The, The, The Clan, And Beware, Of, Of" "Of What?" Lenatail Asked The Voice From Nowhere. "Of Him, Of Cl" Her Voice Was Cut Of By A Terrible Choking Sound. "Help Me!" Featherdust's Tiny Voice Said. Lenatail broke Into A Run, Her paws Slipping Into Those Filled With Blood From Those Who Never, _Survived._ She Heard Pawsteps Pounding Behind Her. They Came Closer, Closer, Lenatail sniffed, "Hisserstar!" Hisserstar Was Chasing After Her, Featherdust's Body Dragging With Him. "Lenatail RUN!" Featherdust Managed To Say. Lenatail Yelped "Help Me! Minnowfur! Creastarmflow! Floystar! Help! Please! It's Hisserstar! HELP ME!" "Lenatail, Lenatail, Wake Up!" Lenatail Sat Bolt Upright And Ran Wildly Around The Den. "No, Hisserstar, Leave Me Alone!" She Said. "Lenatail, You're AWAKE!" "O-O-O-O-O-Okay." But She Dashed Right Out the Door And Snatched Up Fuzzpaw Again. Swivilflow Sat Down In The Camp Entrance And Told Featherpaw She Would Learn How To Hunt Birds that Are Flying. Lenatail Ran Past And Yelled At Fuzzpaw To Jump And Kill The Thing. "Now, Like This. You Crawl Underthe Bird As If You're Stalking A Mouse. Then You Pounce Upward And Land On The Nearest tree. Then, You Pounce On Him And Attend A Swift Bite To The Neck." "HOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CATCH A STUPID 0FLYING BIRD!" "DO IT!" Swivilpaw Raced Over And Grabbed Fuzzpaw. "I'll Train Him Today." "YEA OKAY, GO!" Lenatail Watched As Swivilflow Calmed Fuzzpaw Down And Showed Him How To Hunt Flying Birds. They Walked Side By Side While She Explained To Him That He May Not Be Able To Catch One On His First Try, Because Flying Birds Are More Likley To Get Away. And She Watched As Swivilflow Helped him Catch His First Blue Jay, While It Was Flying. "So, I Guess Untill I Figure This Out, It'll Have To Be This Way. But If Clawstar Really Wants My Kits And Mate Back, Then, He'd Have Struck By Now." Suddenly, Clawstar Appeared With The Whole Of DarkClan, And Stared Down At Her. "Give Us Back Our Warrior And His Kits." He Growled. "SWIVILFLOW, RECRUIT ALL OF STORMCLAN, NOW!" Lenatail Yelled, And Fought With Featherpaw And Fuzzpaw As StormClan Came Up The Hill. Meowstar Leaped Onto Clawstar's Back And Clawstar Strapped A Collar He Had Found Around Meowstar's Neck And Tightned It. Meowstar Made An Awful Choking Sound, And Fell To The Floor. Clawstar Stared At Lenatail As He Pinned Meowstar Down. "Well, It's Either Your Kits And Mate, Or Your Father Slash Leader." Sneered. "BOTH!" Lenatail Yelped And Leaped Onto Clawstar As Swivilflow Loosend The Collar Around Her Leader's Neck. Clawstar Pinned Lenatail Down With A Swift Kick. Then He Growled, "No, Not Both, Neither." And He Held Her Down As His Warriors Brought Fathclaw, Meowstar, Featherpaw, Fuzzpaw, And Blobpaw To Him. They Pinned Them To The Ground And Clawstar Said, "Now, Which Means The Most To You, Lenatail?""um, Meowstar." Lenatail Said. "Alright." He Walked Over To Meowstar. He Pinned Him Down As Hard As He Could. He Unsheathed His Claws, And Struck Meowstar Five times In The neck. Then Five More. "His Seventh Life!" Lenatail Wailed. "Yes, And Here Go His Last Six." Clawstar Hissed.

"NO!" Lenatail Wailed. "Lenatail, Lenatail, Yell For Help, Yell Now, Get Tai Nai, Get StormClan, Lenatail, Lenatail." Featherdust Said Inside Her Head. "SWIVILFLOW! TAI NAI! HELP!" She Called, And Began Clawing At The Cat Holding Her Down. The Cat Leaped Away. Lenatail Leaped Up And Raced At Clawstar, Swivilflow And Tai Nai Close Behind. "Kill Them All, NOW!" Clawstar Hissed To The Warriors Of His Clan. "Not So Fast!"Half Of Cloudclan And Rainclan Raced At The DarkClan Cats. Meanwhile, Lenatail Leaped Onto Clawstar's Back. She Dug Her Claws Deep Into His Flesh. Clawstar Yowled, But Held His Grip On Meowstar. Swivilflow Screeched And Began Taking Swipes At Clawstar's Neck. She Missed, Then Hit Over And Over. Tai Nai Walked Up And Bit Clawstar's Leg, Hard. Clawstar Yelled, "I CANNOT TAKE IT!" And Dashed Away. The Rain Clan Warrior, Sorestream, Was Chasing Away Twopaw And Cherryface, Letting Fathclaw And Featherpaw Free. The Cloudclan Apprentice, Hushpaw, Was Chasing Off Fullpop, Letting Blobpaw Free. The CloudClan Leader And RainClan Leader, Brownwhisker And Skystar, Were Chasing Hornbomb, Letting Fuzzpaw Go. Lenatail Sat By Meowstar With Runwater, Who Was Rubbing Mallow Juice Onto Some Catmint Plants, Which She Wrapped In Yarrow And Sprinkled Juniper Juice On. Then She Put The Tips Of Borage On, And Used Some Of Her Thorngrass To Make It Taste Better. She Rubbed It On Meowstar's Neck, To Help Him Breathe. Then, She Chewed It Into Pulp, And Added A Touch Of Marigold. She Let Meowstar Swallow It, And Told Lenatail To Wrap Some Marigold In Mallow. Then She Added Some Borage, A Touch Of Catmint Flowers, And Three Juniper Berries, All Wrapped In Mallow. She Put It Into Some Sort Of Wooden Round Thing, And Began Mashing It With A Stick, And Mashed And Mashed. When It Looked Like The Fuzzy, Squashy Mix Of Cat Fur, She Began Pressing At It With Her Paws. She Unsheathed Her Claws And Pressed As Hard As Possible. Then She Rolled In It. She Got Some Water And Put It In, Then Soaked It All In Moss For One Minute. Then, She Rubbed The Barf-Colored Juice On Meowstar's Chest, Letting It Soak Into His Fur. The Last Thing She Did Was Feeding Him Some Thorngrass. Then, She Sniffed The Air. Something Bitter, Smelly, Rotten, A Foul Smelling Combination… Suddenly, It Hit Her. BADGERS!

**Chapter 6, The Great Badger Attack**

"Badgers?" Meowstar Asked. "Yes! They're Coming, They're Coming!" "Who's Coming?" Breezefur, A CloudClan Warrior Asked. "Badgers!" Lenatail Answered, Panic Rising In Her Chest. "Badgers? Well, I Wonder… What Are We Gonna Do?"

Suddenly, A Whole Mess Of Badgers Burst Into The Field. Brownwhisker Herded RainClan Around Him And Encircled The StormClan Cats. He Leaped Forward And Charged At A Massive Badger. It Lashed Out One Paw, And Brownwhisker Was Smacked To The Ground. Meowstar Lifted Him And Lay Him With Lenatail. He Had Lost A Life. Brownwhisker Got Up And Charged At The Badger Again. He Leaped Upon It, And Tore At It's Back. Harmed, The Badger Dropped And Rolled Over, Squashing Brownwhisker. "He Has One Life Left!" Birdfur, The RainClan Deputy Squeaked. But Brownwhisker Refused To Give Up. He Attacked One More, And The Bager Killed Him. "NO! FATHER!" A Young Warrior From RainClan Burst Through The Crowd . Brownwhisker Lifted His Head. "Clustertail, I…I… I'm Sorry. I Should Have Listened, And Not Have Come, But," "Shhh, It's Okay. I Love You." "I Love You Too, Dear." But One More Cat Burst Out. "Oh, Please! Don't Die!" The Cat Yelped. "Robinclaw, Listen. I Have No Strength. Goodbye." And With That, He Was Dead. Meowstar Walked To Birdfur And Said. "Come With Me." He Walked To The Starstone, And Sat Down. "You Shall Receive You 9 Lives, And I Shall Bear It With You." "Okay." Birdfur Sat Down And Then Looked Up. "Meowstar, Can I Become You Assistant Leader?" She Gasped. "No, Dear. But We Will Always Be Close." Birdfur Sat Once More, And Only A Heartbeat Later They Were Surrounded By Starry Cats. Birdfur Sat Stil, Frozen. Moonstream, The RainClan Medicine Cat Whom Had Come, Asked "Is She Dead?" "No, Moonstream. Her Old Life Is Being Taken Away So She Can Receive 9 New Ones." Birdfur Sat Up, And Staggered Into The Center Of The Circle. A Beautiful Silver-Brown She-Cat Stepped Forward. "Mother!" Birdfur Gasped. "Riverflow!" Moonstream Gasped." "Hush, Now, Birdkit." Riverflow Said. Birdfur Flinched At Being Called Kit Instead Of Fur. "Oh, Birdfur, I Miss You." Riverflow Said. "But, Here Is A Life Full Of Energy And Hopefullness. Use It To Help You Clan Onward. Birdfur's Legs Shook With Pain, And She Toppled Over. She Screeched A Panicked Meow And Stood Up. Then, Slowly, Out Of The Mist, Stepped An Old, Small Tom. "Hummingtail!" Meowstar Gasped, Then Leaped Up To Touch Noses With His Former Deputy. "I Have Gotten The Ability To Give Birdfur Another Life. She Was Once My Kit." "Hummingtail!" Riverflow Said, Astonished. "Once Your Kit?" Meowstar Asked "Yes. She Was The Kit I Gave To Riverflow To Grow Up In RainClan. Minnowkit, Or Minnowfur, I Kept." "Now, Birdfur, I Give You Your Seconed Life Full Of Wisdom And Courage. Use It To Lead Your Clan Into Battles So Fierce, And Win." Birdfur Shook With Pain, But She Kept Herself Upright. Minnowfur, Her Sister, Stepped Out. "Birdfur. Your Life From Me Gives You The Power To Walk With Us, SunClan, And Believe." Birdfur Didn't Even Flinch. She Had No Pain From The Gentle Medicine Cat. Frostkit, One Of Birdfur's Dead Kits, Stumbled Out. "Mother, I Now Have The Power To Give Lives." He Squeaked. "Here Is One That Will Help You Be Strong, Stren, And Still Playful. Journey Back To Kithood, Mother." Birdfur Licked Frostkit, And Fell Over. She Stood Up In Time To See Frostkit Walking Proudly Away. A Small, Tiny Cat Tumbled Out Out. "Mom. I Have Power. I Can Give You Life." "Oh, Mistkit, You Died So Young!" Birdfur Said. "Yes. I Did. Now, Here Life For Power To Live Long. Enjoy." Instead Of Pain, Birdfur's Body Shook With Sadness. Suddenly, A New Arrival To The Dark Side Of SunClan, The Dark Forest, Stepped Up. Clawstar Had Died, Minutes After Attempting To Kill Meowstar. "CLAWSTAR!" SunClan And The Warriors Gasped. "How Genorous Of You To Give A Life To My Daughter!" Riverflow Said. "You Think _THAT'S _Why I Came Here? You must be stupid! I Came To Rip Away The 4 Lives She Has, And Stop You Mouse-Brains From Giving Her Any More!" Clawstar Hissed.

**Chapter 7: Trying Hard To Survive**

Riverflow Signaled With Her Tail And Thousands Of SunClan Cats Came Rushing Out. Birdfur Unsheathed Her Claws And Backed Up, Only To Have Riverflow, Hummingtail, And Even Frostkit And Mistkit Surround Her. Birdfur Gasped And They All Tumbled Into Battle, And Clawstar, With A Torn Ear, A Bloody Paw, And Only One Eye Left On His Face, Went Away. Birdfur Stared. "MOTHER!" An Excited Yowl Came From A Beautiful Tortiseshell She-Cat. "Oh, Dear Fawnpaw!" Birdfur Said. "I Give You A Life Full Of Happinness And Joy." Fawnpaw Exclaimed. "Oh, Thank You!" Birdfur Said. An Elderly Cat Walked Out Of The Crowd. "This Was My Mentor." Birdfur Whispered To Meowstar. "Young Birdpaw, I-I-I Mean Bird_fur_. I Am Here To Reward You With Your 6th Life." "Oh, Wakingtail,I, Thank You!" "Never Mind. Here Is A Life Full Of Greatest Sorrow And Friendship." Without Another Word, He Turned And Walked Away. "Um, Mother, Turn Around." A Voice Said. "Oh, Blustertail!" "I, Your Warrior Son, Give You A Life Full Of Energy." He Turned Away And Leaped And Pranced Into The Crowd Of Cats. "Birdfur." A Small Tabby Cat Meowed. "Oh, My! River Where The Fish Swim! I Mean, River!" "Yes, It Is I, The Tribe Of High Current's Healer. Here Is A Life To Heal Wounds Caused By Words And Rivalry." Then She Turned And Walked Away. The Crowd Parted, And Out Stepped A Large Brown Cat. "BROWNWHISKER!" Birdfur Yowled. "Yes, I Am Here To Give You Your 9th Life. It Is Full Of Love. Now, Goodbye." He Walked Away And Led The Chant. "BIRDSTAR! BIRDSTAR!" And Birdstar Woke Up, Turning, And Dashing Awaay To Her Clan, To Appoint Robinclaw As Deputy. At The Next Gathering, Birdstar Was Up Meowing Thanks To All The Cats Who Had Congratulated Her, And Robinclaw Still Grieved For Her Dead Mate. But, In Stormclan, Goldenstream Had Given Birth To 5 Healthy Kits. The Ginger Male Was Named Jagkit, For His Jagged Pelt, The Small Black Tom Named Lightningkit, After His father, Lightningclaw, The Tiny White Female Was Named Snowkit, For Her Snow-White Pelt, The Small Calico Female Named Tinykit, She Was The Runt, And The Orange Female Was Named Shimmerkit, For The Way Her Fur Shimmered In The Light. The Clan Loved Them, But Little Did They Know, _**IT**_ Was Coming. The Greatest Tradegy Of The Forest Had Come.

**Chapter 8 Preparing For Battle**

The Next Morning, Swivilflow Woke With A Start. Lenatail Was Runing Around, Yelling Her Head Off. "LENATAIL!" Brow-Brow Claw Moaned. "Lenatail. Calm Down." Swivilflow Whispered. Lenatail Stopped. Suddenly, She Fell To Floor, And Fell Asleep. "Weird." Swivilflow Said. Then She Got Up, Stretched Her Legs, And Swiped A Paw Over Brow-Brow Claw's Muzzle. "Come On, You Lazy Lump Of Fur! Fuzzpaw Can't Train Himself!" She Said. "What About Lenatail?" Brow-Browclaw Asked. "She Needs Her Sleep." Swivilflow Whispered Softly. So, They Went Out and Woke Their Apprentices. Blobpaw Was Eager To Start. He Raced On Ahead Of His Mentor, And Called "Beat You There!" Swivilflow Smiled And Followed. As The Cats Raced To The Training Spot, Fuzzpaw Halted. "I Smell Something. Strange Cats, I Think!" He Said. Browbrowclaw smelt the air. "Rogues! They Smell Of Blood, But I, I, I Just can't Put My Paw On The Other Scent." Lenatail, Who Had Come With Featherpaw, Sniffed. "Twolegs, Dumpsters, Water, Blood, oh-oh." She Said. "What?" Featherpaw Asked. "It Is The Twoleg-Cats That Jingle Was Telling Me About. He Said There Were These Strange Cats, They Smelt Always Of The Twoleg Place, And The Plastered Their Fur With The Blood Of The Cats They Killed, They Sharpened Their Claws On The Bones, They _Ate_ The Remains, And Called Themselves Something like RajweedgletClan (Ra-gh-weed-glet) Clan, Or Something." Lenatail Said. "EvilClan, Lenatail." Jingle Said, Appearing At Her Side. "They Are Coming!" "You Saw?" "YES! I Came Here, But You Had Better Howl!" Lenatail Turne Instructively to Blobpaw, The Loudest, Bravest Cat Ever. "Howl, Bobpaw! Howl With Your Life!" She Said. Blobpaw And The Othr Two Tipped Back Their Heads, Noses To Bluestream, And Opened Their Mouths. They Howled. In The Camp, Meowstar And The Rest heard And Raced To the Rescue. That's When EvilClan Showed Themselves. Meowstar Growled. "Stay Away From my Clan!" On The Last Word, He Flung Himself At The Pale Black She-Cat That Was Supposedly The Leader. She Shoved Him Back. "You Will Never, EVER Win!" She Hissed. "I Will Too!" Meowstar Said. He Lunged. "Meowstar, I, I'm Sorry!" A Voice Whispered In His Ear. "Who, Who Said That?" He Asked. "I Did." A Brown Starry Cat Appeared Before Him. "I Let You Down." "Featherdust?" Hearing His Friend Made Him Strong. He Launched Upward. "NO! Meowstar, You Cannot Win! You Must, Die." Feaherdust Hissed In His Ear, Then Dissappered. The Black Cat Shoved Meowstar Back. "Please! Spare My Life!" Meowstar Wailed. "Never!" The Cat Hissed. And Before Meowstar Knew It, He Was Trapped, His Body Became Weak. "Goodbye, Meowstar!" The Leader Hissed. She Slashed Him, Her Powerful Claws Killing Him, Draining All 6 Lives. Lenatail, Fathclaw, Swivilflow, Featherpaw, Blobpaw, And Fuzzpaw Rushed Up. They Were There, As Their Beloved Leader Died, His Scent And Voice Nothing But A Memory Now. The Deputy, Browbrowclaw, Whispered. "I Am Sorry, Meowstar." And Walked Away. The Three Apprentices Were Furious. Featherpaw Leaped Onto The Black Cat's Back. Blobpaw Scratched Her Face. And Fuzzpaw Bit And Bit And Bit. Featherpaw, Giving One Final Shriek, Dropped. "No!" The Other Two Whimpered. Then Featherpaw Launched Herself Up! She Aimed, She hit! The Old cat Fell To The Ground, Blood Spilling From the Massive Wound In Her Neck. Everyone, Exept The Rogues, Cheered. The Rogues Turned And Ran. Browbrowclaw Turned, Seeing The Last Of His Leader. Then, He Smeared The Evil Cat's Blood On Meowstar. "he tried." He Said, Then Carried The Body Away To Be Buried Under The Great Oak Tree. As He Walked To The Starrock, He Said To Runwater: "I Had Always One Day Wanted To Be Browbrowstar, But I Never Thought It Would End This Way." "I Know. But Now You May Receive StarClan's Praise, So Lie Down And Wait. And So Nhe Did, But As e Was Getting Up, He Saw Dozens Of Cats. "Nine Of Us Will Give You Your New Lives." One Said. An Old Cat Stepped Up. "Hello, Dear One." "Oh, My! It, It I Can't Believe It's You, Mrowcraws!" "Browbrowclaw, My Young Apprentice, I Give You A Life Of Wisdom. You Must Use It Wisely." "Of Course, Mentor Mrowcraws."

Two Twin Cats Stepped Up. "My Sisters! Fluzztail And TailFluzz!" He Said. "Here Are Two Lives Of Courage, And Sweetness." They Said. Then, An Old Cat Waltzed Up. "Hi, Creastarmflow!" Browbrowclaw Exclaimed. "Here Is A Life Of Happiness." He Said. Browbrowclaw , A Very Young Cat Came Up. "T-T-T-Tressy?" "Yes. I have he Power To Give You FOUR Lives! They Are Of Bravery!" Then, A Familiar Black Cat Came Up. "Meowstar!" Browbrowclaw Said. "Here s A Life To Guide Your New Clan." He Said. "We, Cats Of SunClan, Name You Browbrowstar! When Browbrowstar Awoke, He Saw A Group Of Cats Around Him. "Oh, Not EvilClan Again!" He Said. And The New EvilClan Leader Leaped On Him. And That's When The Battle Began. He Growled. "Fool! I Knew I Could Catch You Alone!" The New EvilClan Leader Sneered. "And I Will Kill You! Just Like Sheshya Did To Mumphstar Or Whatever The Name Was!" "It Was Meowstar, And Sheshya Died Too!" Browbrowstar Said Bravely. "Oh, Yes, Browbrowclaw?" The Cat Said. "Browbrow_star_. Yes, Brale'." "You Know him?" A Voice Asked. It Was The New Deputy, Cloudpuff. Behind Him Stood StormClan. "Whe Heard Your Cry Of 'Sheshya Died' And 'EvilClan' Andwhen This Brale' cat Said 'Kill You'." Blobpaw Mewed From The Center Of the Group. Cloudpuff Silenced him With An Irrelevant Flick Of His Tail. "Yes, Brale' Was The Servant Of EvilClan." Browbrowstar said. "I Was Branke' Then, But Brale' Knows My New Name!" "What? Was? You? Branke'?" Swivilflow Stammerd. "Yes. I Was EvilClan, Back When I Was A Sweyby." "Sweyby?" Cloudpuff Questioned. "Apprentice." Browbrowstar Said. "So, Leader, What'll Ya' Do When We Take Control? Kill Ya'? Ya' Know." Brale' Sneered. "Brale', You're Dead Meat!" Browbrowstar Lashed Out And Threw His Body Upward. He Landed On Brale' And Raked His Claws Across His Hip. Brale' Knocked Browbrowstar Over And Slashed His Throught Open. Browrowstar's First 7 Lives Drained Away From the Power. He Was Almost To The Point Of Really Dying. "So, Whatchya' Gonna Do Now, Bub?" Brale' Taunted. "I'll Get You…" Browbrowstar Fell, Still Holding On To Two Lives, And Slowly Letting Go Of One.

"NO! Brale'! Don't Kill Him!" Suddlenly A Fat Gray Cat With Green Eyes Knocked The Big Tabby Tom Over. "Stevie Ray! Leave This Picture At Once!" "NO!" "What?" Brale' Was Snarling Now. "I Said 'No' And If You Have Any Right To Question That…" "I have All The Right In The WORLD! And Soon I'll Have All The Power, Too! With This Outsider Out Of The Way!" Brale' Sneered. "Oh Yeah?" Stevie Ray Taunted. "Yeah." Stevie Leaped. Brale' Leaped. The Two Cats Battled Threatiningly Close To The Cliff. "New Gray Cat! Look Out!" Some Cat Called. Stevie Leaped. Brale' fell. "Brale'!" Stevie Yelled. He Reached Out His Paw. Brale' Took It. Stevie Pulled Brale' Away From The Cliff. "Thank You, Stevie Ray." Brale' Said. "Hello. My Name Is Browbrowstar." Browbrowstar Said. "And You Are?" "I'm Brale'." "I Know. The Gray Cat." "My Name Is Stevie Ray. You Can Call Me Stevie." "Hello, Stevie." The Cats From EvilClan Introduced themselves. "I'm Stella." A Three-Colored Cat Said. "I'm T-t-teddy." A Shy, Brown And White Cat Said. "I'm Cappy." An Old White Cat Said. "And I'm Stimpy." An Orange Tabby Said. "Welcome To StormClan." Browbrowstar said. He Lead Them Back To The Camp. "Everyone. We Have Some New Clan Members." Browbrowstar said and he called a clan meeting. "Brale'. You Took Sheshya's Place When Three Brave Apprentices Killed Her. Do You Keep Your Name Or Change It?" "I'll Change It." Brale' Said. "Then You Will Be Know As Pointyclaw." Pointyclaw Smiled. "Stimpy?" "I'll Keep It." "Me Too!" Cappy Called. "Me Too!" Teddy Called. "Me Too!" Stella Said. "Me Too!" Stevie Ray Said. "Featherpaw, Fuzzpaw, Blobpaw, Get Over Here." Browbrowstar Ordered. "You Killed The Greatest Enemy, Sheshya, Today. It Is Time You Were Warriors." The Apprentices Just Stared. "Featherpaw, You Will Be Known As Featherstream." "Blobpaw, Blobclaw, Fuzzpaw, Fuzzlawn. And We Have 5 Kits Ready For Mentors. Jagpaw, Your Mentor Is Stevie Ray. Lightningpaw, You Get Stimpy. Snowpaw Gets Teddy, Tinypaw Gets Cappy And Shimmerpaw Gets Stella. Pointyclaw, I Will Have You Help Our Three Newest Warriors On Their First Hunt. Meeting Dismissed." As He Fell Asleep, Stimpy Wandered In. "I Wanted To Thank You." He Said. "We, Stella, Teddy, Cappy, Stevie, Bra-Er, Uh, Pointyclaw And I Appreciate You Taking Us In." Browbrowstar Looked Up. "I Knew Meowstar Would've Done It." "Oh." Stimpy Sighed. "Sorry About Him. I-I- Um, I Made That Plan. I Wanted Him Gone. I Hated Him. Now I Feel Guilty." For One Second Browbrowstar Looked Like He Was About To Attack Stimpy. Then He Said: "Sorry My Three Warriors Killed Sheshya." "We Ambushed You. It Was Your Only Defense." Stimpy Padded Out Of The Den And Slept With His New Pals. The Next Morning Stevie Ray Woke With A Stretch. "Cappy! Stella! Teddy! Stimpy! Wake Up!" He Said. "Stevie!" Cappy Moaned. "Don't _DO_ That!" "Cappy, Calm Down." Stella Purred. She Rubbed Her Head Up Against Teddy. "You're Scaring Teddy." Browbrowstar Waltzed In Just then. "It's Time you Guys Got A Den. Go Sleep With the Other Warriors Tonight." He Said. Stella's Head Jerked Up. "What? Why?" "Yea! We're Fine In This Bush!" Stimpy Said. "Yea!" Stevie Said Indignintly. "I'm Too Shy." Teddy Said Cautiously. Pointyclaw Padded In. "Hey, Guys! The Warriors Den Is AWESOME! The Other Warriors Are So Nice And They Can Do EVERYTHING!" He Said, Bouncing Up And Down Like A Kit.

"Swivilflow, Lenatail, Featherstream, Blobclaw, Fuzzlawn, Cappy, Stimpy, Stevie, Pointyclaw, Stella, And Teddy. You Are Coming To The Gathering." Browbrowstar Said. So When they Got There, And The Familiar Call Came Out To Start The Gathering, The Clan was Given Hostile Glares."I Will Start." Birdstar Of RainClan Offered. "Prey Is Running Well In RainClan, And As Many Of You Know, Brownwhisker Died A Few Nights Ago When The Badgers Attacked Us. I Have Taken His Place And In My New Leadership Have Given Out An Apprentice Name. Huffypaw, Please Stand." Birdstar Said. Huffypaw Stood Up. "HUFFYPAW!HUFFYPAW!" Everyone Called. "Skystar?" Skystar Of Cloudclan Stepped Forward. "Cloydclan have Nothing To Report." He Said. "Dartstar?" "Yes, I AM Dartstar, The New Leader. Clawstar Died Many Weeks Ago And We Honor His Courage And-" "He Had Too Much Courage." Fuzzlawn Muttered Under His Breath. By then It Was Browbrowstar's Turn To Report. "We Have A lot To Report. First, In An Attack By EvilClan, Meowstar Was Killed Bye The Leader, Sheshya, Who Was Then Killed By A Raid Of Angry Apprentices. Those Apprentices Are Now Known As Featherstream, Fuzzlawn, And Blobclaw." "FEATHERSTREAM!FUZZLAWN!BLOBCLAW!" Everyone Called. " And," Browbrowstar Began When There Was Silence. " We Took In The Outlaws Of EvilClan, Who Were Harmed By Sheshya's Ways. Stimpy, Stevie Ray, Cappy, Stella, Teddy, And Brale', Brale' Is Now Pointyclaw. The Gathering Is Over." He Reported. Some Cat Called "WAIT!" And Raced Up. "Maisy? Molly? Shakira? Fluffy?" Stimpy Said. "Yes. We came When We Realized What Happened." Browbrowstar Smiled. There Were A LOT Of Cats. So the Four New Cats Slept With The Other Ctas And Everybody Was Happy. The Next Day, Stevie Ray Was Training Jagpaw Some Battle Moves. "You Jump Up Like This, Spin Like This, And Land, Swiping Your Paw Across Your Opponent's Face." He Finished. "Are These All EvilClan Moves?" Jagpaw Questioned. "Yes." Stevie Said. "Like This, Stevie?" Jagpaw Asked. He Had Done The move 100% Perfectly! "Yes! Good Job! Well Done! Let's Try Some Defending Moves." Stevie Ray Praised Jagpaw. "Okay, Cross Your Paws In Front Of You And Roll, Then Slash Out And Land A Blow On Your Opponent's Face!" Stevie Ray Instructed. "Okay." Jagpaw Rolled Over, Crossing His Paws And Slashing. "Missed By A Heartbeat!" Stevie Play-Teased. "Huh?" Jagpaw Leaped. He Landed On Stevie. The Two Tumbled And Spun. Finally, They Stopped. "I Sure Feel Sorry For Your Opponent!" Stevie Said. Jagpaw Smiled Proudly. " I Am OK, Aren't I?" He Joked. Stevie Ray Said. "Yes, Lets Get Back To Business. More Attack Moves." He Leaped Up And Twirled In Mid-Air, Landing And Grabbing Jagpaw's Paw, Then Gently Scraping his teeth against the bone. Jagpaw Tried. He Failed. "No! You Lousy, Rotten, Piece Of Crow-Food! That's The Easiest Move Ever Invented! You Are The Worst-" He Stopped When He Saw The Look On Jagpaw's Face. "I'm Sorry. You Can Only Try Your Best! It Wasn't Nice Of me To Say That, But, Sheshya, She Kind Of Treated Everybody That Way And Taught Them Not To Care." Stevie Apologized. "It's OK. I Understand." Jagpaw Said. "Good Try." Stevie Said Guiltily. "Thanks." Jagpaw Said, Although He Knew Stevie Was NOT Right. Jaypaw Tried the Move Again And Again, But could Not Get it right! So Stevie Decided Jagpaw Was Not Ready For A Move Like That. He didn't Know Any Easier Ones, Though! So He Took Jagpaw Back To Camp. "Why Are You Back So Early?" Browbrowstar Asked. "I Couldn't Get The Move Right." Jagpaw Said. "And I Don't Know Any Easier Ones!" Stevie Said. "Ah. I See. Well, Jagpaw, Keep Practicing. I'll Send You Down To The, Uh, The, Place For Apprentices Who Can't Get Tricks Right, Every Day With Stevie To Keep Up With Your Progress. Then I Will Check And See ow The Move Is Coming Along." Browbrowstar Said. "Right. Orchid Hollow." Jagpaw Said. "Yes." Browbrowstar Said. But Just As Jagpaw Went To Go To Sleep…

**CHAPTER 9, NEW APPROACHES**

"Sigh. I'm So Bored." Shimmerpaw Complained. "Too Bad. Today Is Your Day To Take Care Of The Elders, Shimmerpaw." Stella Said. "I Know. It's So BORING." The Bright Orange Apprentice Complained. "Go Collect Some Fresh Bedding, And Before You Put It In, Take Care Of Brightstream's Ticks!" Stella Ordered. So, Shimmerpaw Went To Get The Tick-Tick From Runwater. She Dabbed It On Brightstream's Ticks And Got Her Fresh Bedding. Then She Got Very Angry When Brightstream Complained: "I'm Hungry!" and Shimmerpaw Exploded! "NO!NONONONONONONO! I REFUSE TO HUNT FOR YOU MOUSE BRAINS ANY LONGER!" And She Stormed Out Of Camp, Out Of StormClan Territory, Into The Heart Of The DarkClan Territory. "Shimmerpaw!" Stella Called After Her. Shimmerpaw Ignored Her. "What Do You Think You're Doing Here, Stranger?" A Strange Voice Asked. "Who's There?" Shimmerpaw Whimpered. "It's Me." "It's, "It's, DARTSTAR!" "Yes, Foolish Kit!" Dartstar Mocked. "I'm An Apprentice!" Shimmerpaw Hissed. "I've Been Waiting For You!" "Waiting For Me?" Shimmerpaw Asked. "Yes! You Are The Cat Who Was Born After Clawstar's Death! Come, Come With Me." Dartstar Said, With An Evil Grin On Her Face. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Shimmerpaw Yelled. "Shimmerpaw, Shimmerpaw!" Someone Called. It Was Browbrowstar, And All Of StormClan. Dartstar Suddenly Looked A Bit Nervous. Then She Starightened Herself Up. "I Won't Leave Without A Fight." "If It Is A Fight You Want, It's A Fight You'll Get." Browbrowstar Snarled.

**CHAPTER 10, Dartstar's Revenge**

"Jagpaw!" Stevie Hissed In Jagpaw's Ear. "What?" Jagpaw Yawned. "It's Shimmerpaw. She Wandered Into The Heart Of DarkClan Territory, And Now Dartstar," "Shimmerpaw!" Jagpaw Raced Down The Hill, Leaped Over The Gorge, Ran Straight Through The Thorn Thicket Without Wincing And Stopped On The Stone Cliff. He Stared Down Into The Valley That Was DarkClan's Territory, And Was Shocked To See A Battle Raging Below. He Saw Dartstar, Holding Shimmerpaw In Her Tail, Fighting Off Many StormClan Warriors. "SHIMMERPAW!" Jagpaw Screamed. "Jagpaw?" Shimmerpaw Squeaked, But Jagpaw Didn't Hear Her. He Was Already Pounding Down The Slope, Pushing Past Battling Cats, Fighting His Way To Shimmerpaw. He Looked Up. "Shimmerpaw!" He Said. He Tried To Get Past Dartstar, But She Wasn't Stupid. "Jagpaw, Shimmerpaw's Brother. So Glad You Came." She Said. Jagpaw Fluffed Up His Fur And Walked Towards Her. "So, You Think You're All Big And Scary, Don't You?" Dartstar Asked. "HHHHHSSSSSS!" Jagpaw Hissed And Leaped Onto Dartstar, He Bit Her In The Neck Faster Then SunClan Could Hunt, And She Fell. Jagpaw Pulled Shimmerpaw Free And The Two Walked Away. "Fools!" Dartstar Hissed. Standing Up. "You Forgot, I'm A Leader, I Have Nine Lives! She Lunged. "HELP!" Jagpaw And Shimmerpaw Squealed. "Jagpaw! PPSSTT! Jagpaw!" Stevie Ray Said. "What?" "Grab My Paw, And Shimmerpaw's Tail, OK?" "OK?" Jagpaw Did As Told And Was Pulled To Safety In A Matter Of Seconds."What Do You Think You're Doing?" Stevie Hissed In Jagpaw's Ear. "I Was Rescueing Shimmerpaw." Jagpaw Said Bravely. "No! You Stupid Kit!" "I Am Not A Stupid Kit!" "Then Stop Behaving Like One, Jag_kit_!" Shimmerpaw Giggled. "You Too, Shimmer_kit_." "That Is Not My Name!" Shimmerpaw Said. "Well, A Newborn Kit Would Have Enough Sense Not To Go Racing Off To DarkClan's Territory! Now Stay Here, Both Of You! I'm Going To Help My Clan." And Stevie Crept Silently Out Of A Bush And Joined Maisy To Battle Off Hornbomb. "What Do We Do If Dartstar Finds Us?" Shimmerpaw Squeaked. "Shush! She Won't, But I'll Ask Swivilflow To Guard Us anyways." Jagpaw Said, And Began Creeping Out Of The Bush, He Reached Swivilflow Just Before Dartstar Saw Him. "Swivilflow! Can You Guard Shimmerpaw And I In This Bush?" Jagpaw Asked. "Sure." Swivilflow Followed Him Back to Safety. "Shimmerpaw? What- No, I Heard. You Are In So Much Trouble! You Too Jagpaw." She Said. "WHY ME?" Jagpaw Screamed. "THIS MOUSEBRAIN CAUSED THE TROUBLE! SHE-" He Was Cut Off By Swivilflow's Tail. "You Aren't My Mother." He Responded Hotly. "So, I can Still Shut You Up." Swivilflow Said Dryly. "What Do You Think You Were Doing, Shimmerpaw, Coming Here Like That. Stella Was Worried So Badly, That She Fainted And Was Dragged Into The Emergency Medicine Cat Room! You Should Be Ashamed Of Yourself, Jagpaw. Dashing After Her Like That! Browbrowstar WILL Hear Of This!" "Why?" Jagpaw Said Indignitly. "You Have No Proof Of What We Did!" "Yes, I Have Stella, My Aliby, And I Have A Plaster Cast Of Your Pawprints, Running Away From Camp!" Swivilflow Said Matter-Of-Factly. "But This Is Unfair, We-" "You." Shimmerpaw Corrected. " I Said, We Will Have REVENGE!" "NO, Jagpaw. You." Shimmerpaw Said. "Why Me? Me Alone?" Jagpaw Asked. "Because Swivilflow's Right, Jagpaw. WE Have To Take This Punishment, Whatever It may Be, Because What We Did Was Wrong." Shimmerpaw Said. "But, But She-" "NO, Jagpaw, You Are Not Understanding! We Must, WE Have No Choice! We Will Not Be Exiled Or Anything!"

The Next Day, They Found Out They Had To Stay In Camp For A Moon. That Ment No First Gathering Whatsoever! Jagpaw Wanted Nothing More Than To Claw Shimmerpaw's Nose Off! "I'm Sorry, Swivilflow." Jagpaw Said. But He Didn't Mean It. What He Wanted To Say Was: You Piece Of Fox Dung! But He Knew Better. He Wasn't A Stupid Kit, After All. So He Kept Quiet And Sat All Day, Alone. He And Shimmerpaw were Kept Apart From Each Other, Each Concealed In A Special Bramble Hollow, Sound Proof And Dark. Jagpaw looked for a way to escape. It was hopeless. The brambles were twined so tightly that not even a snake could fit through. There was a tiny hole. Through it, he could talk to Shimmerpaw. "Hey, Shimmerpaw." He whispered. No response. He scratched and tugged at the brambles. It loosened! He continued for an hour. He pulled the hole where he could see Shimmerpaw. "I found a way out!" Shimmerpaw scrambled through the hole. They crept out. "Hello, Jagpaw." Stevie Ray Said. "Stella!" Stella whipped around. "We Will rebuild your hollow!" "And capture you." Cappy said, padding up. "And we'll stand guard." Stimpy said. "Sure we will." Teddy announced. "And we'll tell Browbrowstar!" Shakira said. "And he'll be mad." Molly Added. "He won't take pity." Fluffy Meowed. They Ran. "Get Those lousy Apprentices!" Maisy Squealed. Pointyclaw Grunted agreement and they were off! Jagpaw, panting, turned to look at his sister. "you OK?" he asked. Shimmerpaw was panting hard. And to Jagpaw's startled eyes, she looked very tired. She collapsed. Jagpaw skidded to a stop. "WAIT!" He hissed. "Somebody get Runwater! Shimmerpaw fainted!

**CHAPTER 11, Shimmerpaw's conditions.**

"WHAT?" Runwater screamed in Jagpaw's ear. Jagpaw winced away from her hot breath. "Fainted? But she shouldn't- she couldn't have!" Jagpaw hung his head and said he didn't understand it either. "Just help me!" Runwater said, rolling her eyes. "What shall I do?" "Mash up all the fruits we can find in storage. I'll try to wake her up, and see what the problem is." Jagpaw nodded. He found the sturdy bramble door. He whisked away the smaller leaf door guarding the hole. Clambering through, he looked around him. Shelves were on either side of the round cave walls! He looked at the ones with the fruits, then pulled them all off and put them in the mixing hole. He began stabbing it with a stick and soon he had a nice pulp. Carrying it in a leaf, he slid through the hole. "Here." He mumbled, handing the pulp to Runwater. Runwater mumbled her thanks and pushed the pulp into Shimmerpaw's mouth and on her body. Shimmerpaw coughed and opened her eyes slowly. "Jagpaw? What happened?" "You, I mean, WE, were running from them and they said we were going to rebuild the, and you, then I said, and oh I was so scared!" Jagpaw said. "What he ment to say was 'we were running from the newest warriors, they said they were going to rebuild the hollows for us, you fainted, and I said 'STOP GET RUNWATER SHE FAINTED'' And he was worried." Runwater said. "Geez, I caused trouble." Shimmerpaw said. "Well, Geez, I guess you did." Jagpaw giggled.

Shimmerpaw asked if there was anything to cure supreme dizziness. Tinapaw was resting, and Runwater was busy tending to Stimpy, who had caught Trembler's Cough, so she had told Jagpaw the medicines, and left him in charge. Jagpaw nodded. "Grapes." He came back with the sweet purple fruit. He clawed off the peely skin and pushed the inside into Shimmerpaw's mouth. He rested the skin on her ears to be sure she hadn't caught fever. The grape skin didn't turn redder that it was, so she was fine.

Days later Shimmerpaw was up and running. She played tag with friends, hunted, patrolled, and trained as usual. Every day she ate grapes for her dizzy problem, And day by day it healed. One day when she was hunting she caught an eagle! Everyone was amazed by this and so they rewarded her by, what? Browbrowstar let her organize patrols like a deputy for one day! Jagpaw was proud of his sister. She was amazing and cool!

But one day when he was out hunting, Tinypaw and Cappy ran up to him. "Stella and Shimmerpaw are hurt!" Cappy cried. "Where are they?" Jagpaw gasped. "The river!" Tinypaw said. Jagpaw signaled to Stevie Ray and the foursome dashed from Orchid Hollow to Sunstray river. Stella lay on her side, panting hard, with Shimmerpaw jiggling her fiercly. She herself had some very deep cuts. "Breathe, darn you!" Shimmerpaw cried out to Stella. "Please. Don't die." She whispered. "Stella!" Stevie wailed. "Shimmerpaw!" Jagpaw said. Immediatley Tinypaw and Jagpaw picked up Shimmerpaw, and Cappy helped Stevie hoist Stella up on their backs. When they got to camp, Runwater and Tinapaw came racing out. Stella lay on the ground, her eyes wide, her breathing coming in short gasps, and Shimmerpaw sat upright, telling her to treat to Stella Jagpaw wanted to help her. "Permission to handle herbs, Runwater." He said. "Accepted." Runwater said gratefully. Jagpaw said: "What should I do?" Runwater said: "Follow Tinapaw. She'll tell you what you need to do for Stella to live." Jagpaw raced after Tinapaw and when he caught up, she handed him a leafy green herb. _That's strawberry leaves. _He thought to himself. "Take those to Runwater." Tinapaw mewed. By now, the whole camp was crowded around Stella. "Back off, she needs her space!" Shimmerpaw said. Jagpaw handed Runwater the strawberry leaves. "Thanks." she grunted. She shoved the strawberry leaves down Stella's throught. Stella coughed, and out popped the remains of a dark, red, berry! "Deathberries." Runwater breathed. Stella sat up and coughed some more. 'Get her water!" Runwater told Brightstripe, the nearest warrior. In a while, she came back with water-soaked moss. Stella thankfully slurped it up. "What happened?" Jagpaw questioned. Stella coughed a little bit more, then in a gruff voice mewed "Well, there we were, drinking water from Sunstray Stream, when Raincrest stepped from the shadows on DarkClan's side of the border. 'Go away, Raincrest.' I mumbled. But he opened his paw revealing a bunch of dark red berries. Shimmerpaw looked up and said: 'you can't feed her that!' and ran at him! He pushed her aside, but she kept fighting him, even as he shoved the Deathberries in my mouth. Then my vision blurred, I could barley breate, next thing I know I'm being carried to camp, with Shimmerpaw at my side." she said. "Good to have you back Stella." Shimmerpaw said, rubbing her head against her mentor. Stella purred, but was very upset. Upset about something nobody else knew. Something not even her own leader knew. That was, her mother, was, Sheshya. Stella was scared to tell anyone that. She knew if she told anybody they'd tell Browbrowstar and he may even exile her! But then, when she was alone with Shimmerpaw, she pulled her over and told her. Shimmerpaw gasped.

**CHAPTER 12, A secret revealed**

"YOUR MOTHER'S SHESHYA!" Shimmerpaw said loudly. "Shhhhhh! Yes, but you can't tell anyone!" Stella hissed. Shimmerpaw nodded, but went straight to Glazertail and told him something. He glared at Stella and raced off to Browbrowstar's den. Pretty soon, the whole Clan knew the secret. Stella went over to the fresh-kill pile one day, and everyone took every piece of prey except for a skinny, small mouse. Stella walked over to Shimmerpaw, who was happy to share the plump vole she had caught. "Snowball, look!" Stella yelled to a fluffy Himalayan cat. "This is Shimmerpaw!" Snowball nodded briefly. Teddy came shyly walking up. "Guys, hurry!" He yelled. "It's DarkClan!" The whole clan came bursting out of their dens, leaving the prey they had been eating behind. Right outside the camp were 5 warriors, and in front of them was all of DarkClan. "Oh no. This could be bad." Stella said. She was barreled over by a big gray tomcat. "Raincrest?" She mewed. "YOU? I thought I took care of you by Sunstray stream!" "Atleast my Clan cares for me!" Stella hissed in his ear. She clawed his side and he howled in pain. "Stella!" Shimmerpaw yelled. Stella could see her orange head far away. "Look out!" Stella yelled. Behind Shimmerpaw was a big black cat. "Dartstar! Help!" Shimmerpaw wailed. Stella threw Raincrest off of her and raced to help Shimmerpaw. When a white tomcat stood in her way, one hiss scared him off. She reached Shimmerpaw. "Hey, you." She said. Dartstar whirled around. "What?" She hissed. "Stop messing with my apprentice!" Stella attacked Dartstar with enough power to kill a cat with one life. But, of course, being a leader, Dartstar had 9, but 8 now, from Shimmerpaw and Jagpaw's attack. Then 7. Dartstar finally stood up and raced off, her Clan close behind. "Yeah, and don't come back!" Shimmerpaw yowled after them. Jagpaw padded up beside her. "Wow." He said. "Aggressive, yet, it teases my mind how you go from THAT to sweetness beyond belief!" Shimmerpaw laughed. "That's what I do. I have all personalities needed to be a great warrior, or so Stella says." She boasted. "Stevie Ray says anybody who fights me will regret it." Jagpaw said defensively. "Great." Shimmerpaw said. "Hey, have you realized how quickly battles go with our Clan? Maybe there's something up. I think maybe DarkClan is planning an attack, and trying to weaken us with smaller, quicker battles!" "Yeah. We'd better try extra hard at training." Jagpaw mewed. Shimmerpaw nodded and went off to find Stella. Jagpaw curled his tail in disbeleif at what he saw. Stella mewed something in Shimmerpaw's ear. Shimmerpaw looked around quickly and twitched her tail. Stella nodded and they raced into a clump of ferns. Jagpaw slowly followed. There was a hole behind the ferns! He followed his sister's scent and came to a big pine tree. Stella sat with Shimmerpaw. "I can't believe it, Stella!" Shimmerpaw mewed. "Is she really your mother?" "Yes." Stella said. "Sheshya was my mother." Jagpaw's eyes widened. He'd better keep this to himself. He knew how Shimmerpaw loved Stella, and he didn't want to get Stella hurt. He raced back to camp. "Stevie!" He howled. "Stevie!" "What?" Stevie mewed, chomping on a vole. "I found something out!" "What'd you find?" Stevie mewed, still eating. "Stella, uh," Jagpaw didn't want to say it, but he didn't want to lie. "Stella, she told Shimmerpaw she has a lot of personalities!" Jagpaw stammered. "You made me stop eating my vole to tell me about your sister and her mentor?" Stevie wailed. "Life is hard without food." He mewed. Jagpaw rolled his eyes. Oh, how much he wanted Stevie to know his real discovery. He turned around to see Stella and his sister creeping back to camp. "Where have you been?" Jagpaw mewed, startling them, although he already knew. "Nowhere." Shimmerpaw lied. " Don't lie, Shimmerpaw. I know you snuck out, I saw you." Jagpaw hissed. "Jagpaw, please, Stella and I, we, we had to do some private training." Shimmerpaw said. Jagpaw pretended he didn't know anything. "Okay." He mewed. He couldn't believe his own sister lied to him. Stella was eating a mouse with her in the corner of the camp, whispering. Shimmerpaw's eyes got wider and wider, her ears perked up higher and higher, then she let it go with a sigh of releif. "I wonder what they're doing." Jagpaw mewed. "We don't need to know that. It's their business. Not ours." Stevie replied, pushing a hawk over for Jagpaw to share. "But, Stevie, would you believe me if I said Stella's mother was-" "Sheshya?" Stevie mewed. "I know. She was raised by a semi-nice cat named Ter. Ter was a good mom. Then she told Stella the truth. She told me right away. Only we know then." Stevie said. "Shimmerpaw knows." Jagpaw mewed. "I know." Stevie said. "Is Ter still alive?" Jagpaw mewed. "No." "What did she look like?" "She was brown and Gray." Jagpaw gulped, remembering seeing her dead body, blood gushing out of the neck on the ground during the EvilClan battle. She was killed by his brother, Lightningpaw. "What's wrong?" Stevie mewed, but Jagpaw felt too sick to talk. He lay down in the dirt and fell asleep. When he awoke he was in the medicine den, there was blood in his throught. "What?" He said. "You've been coughing up blood all night!" Stevie said, sounding sick with worry. That explained the blood around him. "I've been up all night! You just won't stop!" Runwater said. Jagpaw curled up to go back to sleep, but Stevie wanted him to stay up and explain why he had just passed out on the ground. "Ter." Jagpaw coughed. "My brother killed her." Everyone gasped. "How do you know your brother killed her?" Runwater asked. "Because. I saw him during the EvilClan battle. Ter was bleeding to death, blood spewing out of her neck and hind paw. He stood over her, laughing." Jagpaw wailed. "Poor Stella! He killed her foster mother!" "Shh! Calm down, Jagpaw! Ter was ambitious. Don't you know? Lightningpaw saved Stella!" Stevie said. "Why?" Jagpaw wondered. "Because! Ter was on her way to kill Stella! Had she not been killed by your brother Stella would have died." Stevie said. "Wow!" Jagpaw was amazed. His brother saved Stella! He coughed a bit and blood trickled out of his mouth. "Oh, great SunClan we have to heal him or he'll cough up all his blood! His heart can't take it!" Runwater yowled. Stevie fed him some water and food. He felt a little better. "May I please train with the other apprentices?" Jagpaw asked. Runwater exchanged a glance with Stevie Ray. "No, we'd rather you didn't." Stevie Mewed. "You could get hurt." Runwater said. "And further more, no apprentice asks if he can leave the medicine den! That's outrageous!" She said, more severely. Jagpaw curled up in his nest and tried to sleep.

**Chapter 13, Just about a dozen**

Shimmerpaw slowly trudged along in the grass, her mouth hanging open and spilling out drool, her paws just barley lifted off the ground when she walked, making big, thumping noises when she stepped down. "Shimmerpaw! Come on!" Hissed Stella. "You can't be lolling and dragging along!" "I haven't slept in days." Shimmerpaw said drearily. "Every time I drift off, Octicat or one of his starry friends wakes me up with some sort of saying like 'your dreams are are forth most the most dreamily prophecies ever.' and it confuses me." "And?" Stella questioned. "AND Jagpaw is keeping me up. He keeps coughing up blood and having to have Stevie or Runwater come in and make a whole lot of racket, and letting moonlight in!" Shimmerpaw whined. Stella rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you, Shimmerpaw! Your brother's life is in danger because he keeps coughing up blood and all you can think about is you and your sleep?" Stella said, with a look of horror and disbeleif on her face. "Well, geez, you know how hard it is to have your own siblings keeping you up?" Shimmerpaw wailed, stopping at the training hollow and falling hard on a rock. "Yes, I do, but when one of them was in danger like Jagpaw, I stayed awake, not even trying to sleep, to care for him or her because Sheshya or our healing cat, Pope', they were too evil to care. I never complained and I always trained my hardest and looked after him. When he died and they all blamed me, I had a good point and was saved from being killed!" Stella said. Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes and gave Stella a hard look. " Yeah, right! I'll bet you would never do that, and you have never been saved from being killed!" She laughed snottily. Stella gasped. "I can't believe you! I'll see to it that Browbrowstar keeps you from the gathering!" She growled, storming away. Shimmerpaw shrugged and began to head towards the Great Pine Tree Forest. As she arrived there, she felt her paw step in something hard and sticky. She snapped her paw back and stared down at the ground. "Honeycomb?" She breathed. There were just about a dozen pieces of homeycomb laying on the ground below her! Honeycomb was rare in this time of year, when the air was chilly and snow droplets were falling. StormClan hadn't had honeycomb since before EvilClan attacked! She jumped back and yowled for Stella at the top of her lungs. "STELLA! STELLA!" Stella came skidding beside the young cat and stared at the ground in disbeleif. "Look! Honeycomb!" Shimmerpaw said. Stella cautiously lowered her head and licked the honeycomb. "It is! It's impossible, how'd you find this?" Stella said, likcing up more and more of the honey and crunching on the honeycomb. "I just stepped in it." Shimmrpaw said, She picked up a mouthful of them and headed back to camp with Stella close behind. As they went into camp, the other cats ran from their dens, recognizing the sweet scent of honey. The cats set the honey down in front of Runwater. "Honeycomb! I've needed this for years!" Runwater yelled, and raced into her den to put them in the honeycomb hole. The hole had cobwebs in it so she had to clean it out. "Honeycomb, honeycomb!" Everyone cheered.

**CHAPTER 14: HELPING OUT**

The next evening, Shimmerpaw was assigned to help Runwater in the medicine den since Tinapaw was helping Browbrowstar find out who was going to the gathering. She sighed. "A little upset about the gathering?" Runwater asked. "Yeah." Shimmerpaw said, stepping into the medicine cavern. "You know, I'm not going, either." Runwater said. "I chose not to." Shimmerpaw smiled on the inside. It felt better kowing someone who wasn't going. She started peeling oranges, tearing at the skin with her claw. When she had one slice, she handed it to Runwater to use in her medicine. She then walked to the mixing hole where Runwater was preparing Jagpaw's medicine. It was already filled with orange peels, one orange slice, strawberry mush and marigold petals. Once it was mixed, Jagpaw scorfed it down and walked away. Shimmerpaw smiled at her brother. He glared at her. Shimmerpaw didn't know why, but she chased him down and talked to him. "What's your problem?" She mewed. "You're attitude is worse than that of a badger that has a hedgehog stuck to his back!" Jagpaw sat down with a thump and bared his teeth. "What's it too you?" He growled. "Jagpaw, you can tell me. What's wrong?" She meowed calmly. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws to show she was listening to him. Jagpaw sighed and did the same thing. "I don't know why but Stevie Ray called me a 'Dumb newborn kit with its brain malfunctioning' yesterday. He then walked away stiffly with his back arched, his teeth bared, his claws scraping on the hard ground and his tail dragging in the dust. He made me feel, well, worthless and stupid." he mewed. He hung his head and wailed. "Jagpaw." Shimmerpaw yelled over his wailing. "You are NOT a dumb newborn kit with its brain malfunctioning, you're not worthless, you're not stupid, you ARE smart, kind, caring, worth a lot, and loyal." Shimmerpaw said, batting at her brother's whiskers playfully. Jagpaw shook his head. "Thanks Shimmerpaw, but there's more to it than that." Jagpaw mewed. He looked up with worry in his eyes. "Shimmerpaw, that was yesterday, at dawn. I haven't seen Stevie since he walked away, and I'm starting to worry." He said. "Let's look for him." Shimerpaw said. They climbed up the vine hanging from the top of a tree, jumped down on the other side and began to search for Stevie. Jagpaw followed as far as he thought Stevie might go. Shimmerpaw raced ahead of him, her nose twitching. She stopped by a bush. She reached in with her tail and yanked Stevie out. His fur was matted in places and he was skinny. "Stevie!" Jagpaw mewed. He began grooming his mentor and trying to feed him plants and berries. Stevie shoved him away. Shimmerpaw pulled Him up and pushed him all the way back to camp. There they made a moss nest for him and began filling him up with mice, birds, fish, and voles. When Stevie's fur was glossy and his belly was full he began to tell them what had happened. "When I ran I didn't know was heading towards twoleg place. When I looked up and saw abput 16 vicious kittypets standing over me, I got the point. I tried to run but one caught me by the hind legs and I flopped to the ground. I then turned and snarled. One jumped on me and the next thing I know I'm in a tar pit! I clawed my way out and ran as far away as I could. My fur was sticky and matted with blood, and when I entered DarkClan territory they thought I was a rouge. My fur twisted and my stomach empy, I took shelter in a bush and then suddenly you popped in." Stevie said. Jagpaw looked at his mentor sadly. Shimmerpaw stared, horrified at this cat's story. "Why did you even run away?" Jagpaw said. "Afetr I said that I felt terrible and running away seemed the only thing I could do." Stevie sighed. Shimmerpaw stood up, shook herself off and speed-walked away. Jagpaw watched her walk away Into Runwater's den and run out with Runwater and a mouthful of herbs. Stevie shrunk away. They all began picking through Stevie's fur to find the wounds. Stevie hissed in anger and blindly swished his claws through the air. Everybody shrank away from him in pure terror. Stevie shook his head and snapped his claws back. "I'm sorry. Go on." he said. But as Runwater leaned over with some orange juice to squeeze into his cut, he shrunk away, his eyes set ablaze. Shimmerpaw sat beside him with her paws rested on his head to calm him down. After successfully treating Stevie, Shimmerpaw asked for permission to go out exploring with Jagpaw. When her wish was declined, she decided that, with Jagpaw, she'd sneak out at night, hoping to stay away from the twilight patrol. Once the Clan was asleep, she tapped her brother's ear with her tail to signal him to "wake up". Her brother, who had been pretending to sleep, stood up and they picked their way through the thorns to the back of the apprentices' den. They climbed over the old stone wall and began to race through the forest. Just then, Jagpaw suddenly howled. Shimmerpaw had crossed the DarkClan border! She crept back, and they raced away back to camp for fear of the warriors heard them. But when they got back to camp, everybody was asleep, except for the twilight patrol and Browbrowstar! Apparently, when they left it was only starlight! Thinking fast, Jagpaw climbed up a tree and landed with a thud by the fresh-kill pile in an instant! The patrol turned around and looked at him suspiciously, giving Shimerpaw time to scramble into camp and the apprentices' den. She cameout, yawning and putting a drowsy expression on her face. "Jagpaw? What are you doing up this late?" She said. "I am only getting fresh-kill." Jagpaw said innocently. Shimmerpaw nodded and came over. "might as well have one too." She said. She picked up a plump mouse by the tail and began to eat it. Jagpaw sat beside her and ate a sparrow. The patrol turned and left. "Look." Browbrowstar said. "Go to sleep. You can't eat this late." Jagpaw gulped and looked into his leader's face. "I'm sorry." He quickly raced back to the den with Shimmerpaw beside him. The next day, when out hunting, Shimmerpaw and Jagpaw caught a trace of DarkClan, heading to camp! As they raced back, howling "DARKCLAN! DARKCLAN!" They found out that Lenatail was bleeding badly! Shimmerpaw raced into the medicine den while cats fought outside, tending to the gentle cat. Jagpaw fought outside the medicine den, every so often calling "Are you doing OK?" and the response was alwas yes. When the battle was over and Lenatail was healed, Browbrowstar came up to them, Stevie Ray and Stella at his side. He beckoned them forward to the highledge cliff. "Cats of StormClan! You are all very brave, but we have two apprentices here who were so brave, they deserve to be given warrior names!" He yelled. Jagpaw and Shimmerpaw looked at each other in disbeleif. "Shimmerpaw. You are one of these apprentices. Stella is she ready?" Stella crouched down and Shimmerpaw, knowing the routine, jumped up, flipped in midair, rolled across Stella's back, squishing her down and planted one paw, claws out on her neck. Then she let her up. "Yes." Stella said. "She is ready." "Shimmerpaw. Your energy has served our clan well. You are an apprentice and deserved to be made a warrior." Browbrowstar said. Shimmerpaw stepped up to him and sat respectfully in between his streached out front paws. "Shimmerpaw, you risked your life to go into the medicine den and tend to Lenatail when no one else had the courage to do so. Lenatail, would you like to choose her warior name?" Lentail nodded. "Yes. Shimmerpaw, from this day on you will be known as Shimmerbrave, warrior of StormClan!" She howled. Browbrowstar flicked his tail approvingly. "SHIMMERBRAVE, SHIMMERBRAVE!" StormClan howled. Browbrowstar scanned the apprentices. "Jagpaw." Browbrowstar said. Jagpaw bounced up to his leader like an excited kit. "You are also one. Stevie Ray, is he ready?" "Yes." Stevie Ray said. "Jagpaw, I name you Jagridge, warrior of StormClan!" "JAGRIDGE! JAGRIDGE!" StromClan yowled. "and Redkit and Waterkit, or Redpaw and Waterpaw need mentors. Redpaw, work with Shimmerbrave and Waterpaw with Jagridge."

Shimmerbrave looked at Redpaw. "Now. Let's begin by learning strenghs and weaknesses." She said. "Let's start with weaknesses. How about DarkClan?" "They are too full of themselves." Redpaw said. "So they think they can beat us." "Good. RainClan?" "They fight only in water. We fight on land." "Good. CloudClan?" "They live on open moors. We don't." "Great job, Redpaw! Your mother would be so proud!" She said. Redpaw's eyes shimmered. His reddish pelt seemed to glow for a moment, then faded away to its unusual mahogany color. Redpaw and Waterpaw's mother, Streamcrest, had died in a fire moons after their father, Riverbank had died fighting DarkClan. They, at 4 moons old, had to be transferred into the care of Geckotail, an elder who seemed to get along well with kits. Redpaw looked up at his mentor. "Am I supposed to do strengths? Cuz I can." he said, growling like a tiger and squeezing his muscles. Redpaw had been born tiny but had grown up now to be bulky and tall. He loved to show it off. "Go ahead." Shimmerbrave replied. "DarkClan is very sneaky and has a hidden scent. CloudClan can run fast and RainClan can swim." Redpaw said quickly. Then Jagridge and Waterpaw came up the hill. Waterpaw's eyes shimmered and her wavy, blueish pelt seemed to shine even in the shadows. "Whatcha up to?" Waterpaw asked, bounding down the hill to barrel over her brother. "Waterpaw, this is not playtime!' Jagridge said. The glow seemed to drain out of Waterpaw's pelt. It was replaced by a dark line of sadness. "Waterpaw, I've been teaching your brother about strengths and weaknesses." Shimmerbrave said. Jagridge sweeped his tail around Waterpaw. "My amazing apprentice caught scent of a vole and baby voles and caught us a four-vole meal!" Jagridge bragged. At the mention of her being amazing, Waterpaw seemed to glow again! "Lets battle train together." Redpaw said, shaking off the dirt his sister had piled on him from her muddy paws. "Why are your paws so muddy? Don't you know how to clean them?" He said. Waterpaw opened her mouth to object, but her mentor cut in. "Waterpaw dug up some voles and she didn't have time to wash her paws." He said. "Anyways, mud tastes like poop." Waterpaw said, sticking out her tounge. Redpaw shook his head. "I prefer to say, well I do, do prefer to say," Redpaw began. "You said Doodoo!" Waterpaw laughed. She jumped on her brother. "Get off me!" Redpaw said. He lashed out a claw and slammed it hard into his sister's shoulder. "AHH! Ow!" Waterpaw cried out. There was a deep gash in her shoulder. Shimmerbrave gasped. "Redpaw! You do not claw during training!" She said. Redpaw shook his head and turned to run. "No way, mister." Shimmerbrave caught him and pulled him in. They all helped Waterpaw get to the medicine den. Very quickly, Runwater rushed to treat Waterpaw's shoulder injury. "What happened to you?" She asked around a bundle of cobwebs. "Redpaw attacked me!" Waterpaw said, flicking her tail towards her confused brother. "No, I was mad!" Redpaw exclaimed. Shimmerbrave glared at him. "Okay, She was being immature so I clawed her in the shoulder as hard as I could." Shimmerbrave kept glaring. "And it was all my fault. I'm sorry, Waterpaw." Waterpaw flicked her tail. 'I forgive you, Redpaw." Runwater sealed the cut with cobwebs and borage leaves. "Ow, that stings!" Waterpaw yelped as she put on marigold to stop the swelling. "Mmmph." Runwater said around the small flowers. "Redphaw! Weph beth leafe Waterphaw alohle for a thit!" She said. Redpaw nodded and backed slowly out of the den. Shimmerbrave caught his eye as he walked out. "Jagridge is very upset that his apprentice got injured on her very first day." She said. "I don't expect you to be perfect, Redpaw, but you can't just claw some cat's shoulder unless you're in a battle! Jagridge is sitting over by the elder's den. Go talk to him!" Redpaw nodded and walked over to Jagridge. "Jagridge, I'm sorry I hurt Redpaw." Jagridge looked up at him. "It'th okay. How could I 'pect you to lithen I jutht didn't know you were tho rude to others during battle training thethenth!" Redpaw saw that two of Jagridge's teeth were implanted In his paw. "You'd better ask Runwater to look at those. She can remove the teeth from your paw and put them back in. That will make your speech normal again." "Normal? It ith normal! Thith ithn't normal to you? Goth, you mutht be thupid! Thith ith tho nomal!" "Go." Redpaw said. Jagridge walked over with him. "Runwater! I have teeth implanted in my paw and they need to be taken out and put back in my mouth!" He yelled. "Why? Your speech is okay." Runwater said. "Thee! I told you the'd know my thpeech wath okay!" Jagridge said. "Never mind. I'm going to put these back in." She pulled them out of his paw. "Ouch! That Hurth!" She "Say she sells seashells by the seashore." Runwater said. "The thells theathellth by the theathore." Runwater pushed the teeth into place and stuck them using honey. "Now." "She sells seashells by the seashore." Jagridge siad. "Voila, better speech! Now, Jagridge, wat to eat until I say your teeth are in proper position. Otherwithe, you'll talk like thith again!" Redpaw and Jagridge laughed. Waterpaw followed them out of the den. They all went out to train. Repaw followed Shimmerbrave to hunt. Waterpaw followed Jagridge to battle train.

Redpaw jumped, twisted his body around and landed with a thud on the bird he was hunting. The bird threw him off somehow and he was thrown back into a mud puddle. "Oh, you nasty piece of fox dung!" He yelled to the bird. The bird seemed to be laughing. The other birds sat on tree branches and tauted him by staring at him. He got up and jumped the nearest robin. The robin fell to the ground and in all his rage, Redpaw killed about 17 birds. He wished he had that one though. With his pelt covered in mud, he dragged the birds back to camp along with the three voles Shimmerbrave had caught. Waterpaw was already there. "Whoa! Nice catch!" She yelled. Everyone came out. "Yeah, Redpaw, nice catch!" Waterpaw ran over to what she had caught. Four voles. "Hey, hey look what I caught!" She yelled. Cats turned, saw the voles but immediately turned back to Redpaw. Waterpaw growled. "His pelt is muddy! He looks funny!" She yelled. They all ignored her. Redpaw set down the birds. "Want me to help you get all the mud off your fur?" Browbrowstar asked. "Sure." Redpaw said. He followed him to the river. "Here. Jump in. I'll rub your pelt with rough catmint leaves." Redpaw jumped in. Browbrow star picked up a catmint leaf. He rubbed it all over Redpaw and the mud came off in the river. Now he was clean! He rolled in the soft grass to dry off. "Let's get back to camp." But when they got back to camp, the whole ground was covered with fur and blood, and DarkClan cats were all over the place. "AH! HELP!" Redpaw wailed. He tried to run but before he could a cat barreled him over and landed on him. "This is what I ment!" He heard Shimmerbrave yelling to Jagridge. "This is the attack to take over the camp!" As he fought, panic was rising in his chest. Take over the camp? They can't! He fought harder but many of his cats were dying out. Just then, a howl rose in the air and RainClan and CloudClan burst in the entrance. Jumping on the DarkClan cats, the whole forest was engaged in a battle no cat had ever thought possible.

**CHAPTER 15, The battle of the Clans**

With three against one, DarkClan has to lose! Waterpaw thought as she took on Hornbomb with her friend, Noisyberry from CloudClan. Then she realized, RainClan had come in and fought STORMCLAN! It was 2 against 2! The most dangerous type of battle! She wailed and clawed her opponent. Noisyberry leaped up, twisted her body around and landed with a thud on Hornbomb. Hormbomb screeched and tried to squah her. But when he rolled over to do so, she jumped in and clawed up his belly. Noisyberry was already engaged in battle with Blueeye wen she was done. Waterpaw saw Lopeypaw from RainClan rushing towards her and she confronted him with a sharp blow to the head. He crashed to the ground and she got up and raked his ear. He ran away. Then, Dartstar staggered up. "The apprentice of my enemy, huh? See how you like this!" She yelled. She reared up and brought her body down on Waterpaw's back. "Get off of her!" Redpaw yelled. She felt the weight of Dartstar lift up off her. "Get help!" Redpaw said to her. She ran to Shimmerbrave. "Shimmerbrave, come on!" She wailed. Shimmerbrave ran after her in total confusion. "Well, look what we have here!" Dartstar jumped Shimmerbrave. Waterpaw rushed to help. "No, find Repaw. I have this under control!" Shimmerbrave said. Waterpaw nodded and found Redpaw in the dirt tunnel. He had some blood trickling out of his mouth. "No, Redpaw!" Waterpaw mewed. Redpaw opened his eyes. "Waterpaw? Help. Get. Runwater. Hurt. From. Evil. Cat." He said. Waterpaw rushed to get Runwater. When she found Runwater she told her what happened. Over the roar of battling cats she meowed: "I have Redpaw, you go out and defend our Clan!" Waterpaw nodded and raced out of the medicine den. The den was on a cliff. This came in high advantage. She looked down and saw Pawtail wrestling with her leader! Browbrowstar seemed to be losing. She aimed for Pawtail's back, seeing that Browbrowstar was already on his last two lives, and jumped. She landed so hard on Pawtail's back, his spine crunched uder him and he was trampled by battling cats and killed. Waterpaw helped Browbrowstar up. "Thanks." He meowed. Waterpaw nodded. "This is no time for thanks. We have to fight." She said. Then she raced into battle.

"Help!" Waterpaw yowled. She was pinned down on her stomach by Youngleaf. She flailed her paws as Youngleaf tried to snap down on her neck. Then, more wieght was put on her and there was a loud snap. Blood started to trickle out of Youngleaf's neck as she fell to the ground, dead. She saw Jagridge jump off of her back. Waterpaw nodded to show her thanks but soon went back into battle. As soon as she ran back into battle she was barreled over. There was a small snap of teeth, an evil laugh. And the world went dark.

**Chapter 16, on the brink of death**

Waterpaw opened her eyes bleakly. She could still hear the roar of battling cats outside and the scenery around her was the protected medicine den. Runwater was pacing back and forh. "She's ought to be about the 6th cat we've lost in this battle. Maybe 7th, but I can't keep track." She yelled to Tinapaw. Tinapaw nodded solemly. She had a distant look on her face, staring at the wall full of tally marks. "So this is how many cats you've lost as a medicine cat?" She asked. Runwater nodded. "16. It's sad, how many cats have been lost. About ¼ of that were kittens." She said. She was just about to scratch another mark for Waterpaw. "Runwater?" She asked. Her voice was crackling and her throat was sore. Runwater pulled her claw away from the wall. "Waterpaw?" She meowed. Waterpaw coughed a little and then nodded. "It's me." "Thank SunClan, I thought she was dead! Waterpaw, do you know how lucky you are to have lived? Dartstar snapped your neck open! You were bleeding to death when Redpaw scented you. I was treating him but he ran away into battle, yelling to me to treat you! When cobwebs and marigold did nothing, I had to use flower petals to soak up blood! By the time we got you back into my den, Tinapaw told me you were dead. The blood on your fur was so thick, and her hearing is so bad, she probably couldn't hear you little cat heart pounding in your ribcage!" Runwtaer explained to her. "You are very lucky in my opinion." She told her. "Oh, man, had Redpaw not been there." She muttered. "You'd have died and I'd be very upset having not treated you and Browbrowstar would have…." She broke off. "What?" Waterpaw said. "He would have killed me." She whispered. "He said if anything happened to one of you, Shimmerbrave, Jagridge, Takay or any of the kits he'd have me killed by throwing me in another Clan's territory, my paws and mouth binded with mallow leaves! But here, of course he would only have to throw me in the path of Dartstar or somebody!" She laughed bitterly. "So Browbrowstar's evil?" Waterpaw gasped. "No, he just, um, well…. Okay. You got me. You are a part of a prophecy. You and Redpaw. SunClan has told me how important you are." Waterpaw blinked in surprise. "What? What do you mean? How?" She asked. "Well, you are a part of the prophecy I got. The prophecy was: "two unusual cats will be born with no parents and they will save your Clan". You and Redpaw are unusual and have no parents. At some point I think you are going to save this Clan." Waterpaw looked out of the hole in the wall. She saw battling cats, each bleeding and hardly breathing. "I think that time is now." She said. After that she got up, rinsed off the blood on her pelt and raced back into battle with new courage and a feeling of new strength in her muscles.

Waterpaw growled and lashed out at her opponent. Her opponent, Thunderpelt, reared back and let himself drop on her spine. Or so, he thought. Waterpaw had garbbed Shadowtail, a black cat, by the back and she threw her in the way. So Thunderpelt had just either killed or severly injured his Clanmate instead of her. As he sat, staring blankly at the cat underneath him wondering if it was the right cat, Waterpaw jumped on him and pushed his nose into the ground. Then she put one leg under his neck, the other on his head, and used all her strength to break his neck. He fell dead under her paws and she jumped off of him. Even though she was a rival cat, Waterpaw shoved Thunderpelt off of Shadowtail and helped her up. She shifted the spine into its rightful place and sent Shadowtail home. She hoped no one saw that. She also hoped Shadowtail wasn't a blabbermouth who was just going to tell everyone who saved her. Waterpaw's fur glimmered, although turned red/brown by blood and dirt. She raced back into battle. Redpaw banged into her. "Watch where you're going, fox-face!" She yelled. Then she saw her brother's reddish pelt. "Oh, sorry."

Eyes glimmering, paws silent, Redpaw crept through the ferns with Waterpaw. They were in hot pursuit of Muzzleberrry. The small orange tom was easily spotted in the green ferns. The only sound was the battling cats around them. The crackle of leaves underfoot never alerted the new warrior they were following. Soon, Muzzleberry jumped over a small stone wall. Following, Redpaw and Waterpaw struggled to get up. On top, Redpaw scrambled through the ferns. There was a loud crash and before Redpaw could think, he and his sister were plummeting down a hole. Then it was dark They followed the scent and sound of soft paws on the hard floor. Then they had to squeeze through a rock, and crawl up a ladder. He heard sniffing and he himself smelled the familiar DarkClan scent. Oh, no, they were easily distinguished here! Before he could warn his sister, the yellow eyes of Muzzleberry became visible, and he was sent crashing to the ground. Relying on only scent, he battled fiercely with his opponent. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off im. Waterpaw had stunned him! "Let's go!" She said. They crawled up the ladder and ran across DarkClan's territory. Then there was a crashing sound and a scent. The scent was of Muzzleberry, now in pursuit. The two cats jumped on a tree and over the other cat as they crashed through the cave and up into the ferns. The ferns rustled as they burst out and Muzzleberry was nowhere to be seen. Sooner or later he was bound to show up. Redpaw licked his paws hastily as he cleaned the grit from the cave floor off of him. He was terrified. His heart was pounding so loud he thought Waterpaw could hear whirled around to ask his sister a question and she was gone! There was a rustling in the ferns and he followed it. He saw the blue pelt of his sister and he grabbed her by the tail. "Where are you off to!" Waterpaw flipped around. "I want to show you a hiding place." She said. "Are you INSANE! Our clan is out there in need of help and you want to HIDE!" Waterpaw stopped. "Redpaw, I am not deserting them. I am helping them. Redpaw noticed a thick trail of blood. A warrior began to follow it. Quickly, he jumped out of the ferns but followed his sister. She went in somewhere, bleeding slowly to death. The whole DarkClan and RainClan followed. Waterpaw slowly dragged out and closed them in, locking them for good. Redpaw assisted her to the medicine den. In the camp, the cats were confused. Redpaw announced how his sister had saved the clan. Then he helped her to the den. "No good." Runwater said. "She may die." Waterpaw quickly stood up, patching her own wounds with leaves, saving herself. "WATERPAW, STOP!" Runwater yelled. Waterpaw stopped. She examined her. "Not only that but she lost 6 teeth." "What? I can't have! Six teeth! Thatth awful! I can't thpeak normally without my teeth in my head! Where are they! What will you uthe inthead of my teeth cauthe I thure don't know where they are." Waterpaw said. "I don't know. I will have to shave six rocks but that could take moons." "Moonth? I don't have moonth! I need my teeth! How'll I hunt and thpeak normally! I thound like a total idiot!" Waterpaw complained. "Well, I have 18 rocks, I can spare six and I shave them." Runwater said. "You can help." Waterpaw nodded eagerly.

**CHAPTER 17, SHAVING TEETH**

Waterpaw held up a large oval rock. "Will thith do, Runwater?" She asked. "Yes." "Oh, good, Now how do I thave it?" "Dip it in the water, then take a stick." Waterpaw did this. "Now put the stick on another rock." Waterpaw obeyed. "Now balance this rock on the stick and rub it with a dock leaf." Water paw did this. She was using one of Runwater's fake rock teeth as a guide. "Okay, thith ith tho cool! I never knew you could thave rockth with leaveth!" She said. Runwater was mushing up a rabbit. She fed it to Waterpaw. "Thath tho good!" Waterpaw said. "I know, it is what I ate as a baby, Now, let's see how your rock tooth is coming." She took the rock. "Awful. It is covered in grit and not pointy." Waterpaw washed it in the stream. "I wathed it in the thteam." She said. "Now do I have to redo it?" "Yes." "Oh, man, I wath hoping we could take a break." "Not unless you wanna talk like thith for the rest of today." Runwater responded. "No, I wanna talk like you for the retht of today." Waterpaw said. "I am enthuthiathtic about teeth." When Waterpaw finished her rock tooth, she covered it in a white goo made of white tulip petals. "Will thith do?" She asked. "Yes."  
"Can I thart my thecond one?" "Yes." "Can I review the thepth?" "Yes." "Okay. Wath it in the thteam. Then take another rock and balanthe a thtick on the rock. Then balanthe the other rock on the thtick. Then thcrub it with a dock leaf. Then wath it again then thave it thome more then cover it in the goo made from white tulip petalth." "Good." "Yeth!" Waterpaw worked really hard on her second one. She shaved and shaved until it was really smooth. Then she covered it. "All the teeth are done." She said. "I will now stick them on with more white goo." "Okay. Will thith hurt?" "Yes." "How much? A lot?" "So much you'll wish you were dead." Waterpaw screamed as the teeth were put in. "Hey, I can say s's now! Yay! S, S, S, S!" She said. Then she smiled. The big rock teeth sure were easily spotted. "Would you like to help do more?" "Yeah, I wanna be a medicine cat! Hey, can I hold on to the rock teeth?" Waterpaw asked. "You mean take them out?" "Duh!" "No." "Okay." She waited, then saw Redpaw.

Redpaw waddled over to the cats. He had broken two wrists, two legs, his tail, knocked out 2 teeth, got poked in the eye with a claw and had half his ear shredded off while patrolling the border. A pesky RainClan apprentice attacked him over a rabbit. How stupid. He stumbled awkwardly. "Can you fix me, pleathe?" He asked. "What happened?" Runwater asked. "I wath out patrolling the RainClan border and thure enough, A RainClan apprentithe attacked me! He broke two of my writhts, two legth, my tail, knocked out two teeth, poked me in the eye with hith claw and then he thredded half of my left ear. Actually, both earth." He said. "I'll fix this. Waterpaw, watch me closely." Runwater said. She picked up a soft leaf. "I'll start with your ears." She said. "Okay, that'th fine by me, but I wanna thay th'th thoon tho hurry up!" Redpaw mewed. Runwater crushed raspberries and dipped the leaf in them. When dried, they were the same color as Redpaw's fur. She stuck the leaf on with honey after washing the wound and this she did with the other ear, too. Then she examined him again. "Let me fix your eye." Runwater picked up a flower petal and soaked it in water. She squeezed pollen from a flower and then dripped the juice in his eye. She quickly wrapped a leaf around it as a bandage. "Should heal in about a week." She mewed. "Oooh, can I do his teeth?" Waterpaw mewed anxiously. "Go ahead." Waterpaw picked up 2 rocks and shaved them. She covered them in white goo and ground them into his gums with honey. "OOOOOOWWWW!" Redpaw hissed. Runwater took a hold of his broken wrists and jerked the bones into place. She wrapped a leaf tightly around them. "Stay off those wrists." She said. She did the same with his legs. Waterpaw said she knew a remedy for broken tails. She took a stick with honey on it and carefully ground it over the bone. Then she slowly took it out and bandaged it. "Woah. That didn't even hurt!" Redpaw said. "Waterpaw, that's genius! Using honey to stick the bones together again?"Waterpaw nodded, placing her paw on her brother's paw. "He ripped out a claw." She mewed without even looking. She put in one of the cat claws they'd been saving from "cat claw doners" and Redpaw stared at her. Runwater semmed amazed. Redpaw limped off and left the two alone, chittering and chatting about the remedies. Then he stumbled over something that made him gasp and drag Browbrowstar right over with bloody paws.

**CHAPTER 18, Why Us?**

Redpaw carefully touched the silver conraption with his tail and it snapped up around his paws. His paws oozed even more blood. Browbrowstar stared at him. "What are these things?" He asked. Redpaw just shrugged and watched Browbrowstar start searching for more. He found a lot. "We need to warn StormClan immediately of this TrapPlace. Imagine, Pine Woods can change into TrapPlace. And we must warn them to watch for more." "I'll warn the Clan, you go warn Waterpaw and Runwater." Redpaw announced. Browbrowstar agreed. He ran off in the other direction. Redpaw ran to the Clan camp. "StormClan!" He howled. All the cats turned their attention to him. "Pine Woods. You know that place, right?" Everyone mumbled "yes" and nodded. "Well we are now calling it TrapPlace. There are silver snapping traps that clamp your paws…" He held up one paw. "Redpaw!" They gasped. "And no cat is to go there under any circumstances. Browbrowstar's orders." Every cat nodded. "And you are to keep your eyes open for more." "Where is Browbrowstar?" Asked some cat. "Warning Waterpaw and Runwater and…" Browbrowstar burst through the entrance tunnel. "They're gone!" He exclaimed. Every cat gasped. Redpaw jumped forward fast as lightning. "WHAT!" He hollered. "All I found was the leaves they were using, rock grit and a couple of twoleg pelt sheddings drenched in their blood." Browbrowstar explained. Redpaw wailed: "NO! NO! NO!" And started to run around in circles. Finally he collapsed and left all the other cats crowded around Browbrowstar asking questions.

"No! Let me go! Put me down!" Waterpaw hissed from inside a cage with Runwater. "It's no use." Runwater said gloomily. "Shut up." The twoleg carrying them said and whacked them against a tree. "Ouch! Watch where you're going, bees for brains!" She yowled. This resulted in being banged against another tree and her tumbling into Runwater. "Yow!" Runwater meowed. "Give it up, Waterpaw." She said sternly. "Unless you want to suffocate me." Waterpaw sighed angrily and settled down into a curled-up position. The she listened to two twolegs talking. "I want them taken to the shelter as far away from here as possible. There needs to be no chance that they escape and get back to the forest." The one carrying them said. "Yes sir. Or should I just drop them in a river and drown them?" the other suggested. "No, you idiot! Don't you see the opportunity for MONEY here?" The one holding them growled. "Okay!" The other one said. "I'll take 'em." Waterpaw felt herself transitioning to the back of their truck. "Runwater? I don't wanna go to a shelter away from here, or be drowned just for money, whatever that is." Waterpaw whined. Runwater stood up. "I've got a plan." She said. And she began hurling crowfood out of the truck. Attached to each one was a note that said: "Save us!" And their new location. "It's too far from the territory!" Waterpaw hissed. Runwater sighed. "It's the best we can do." She said. Waterpaw growled. "It is not! This is!" She grasped he lock with her paws. "No, no, NO!" She howled. "Shut up, cat." Came a call from nearby. A dog. "AAAAHHHHH!" Runwater screamed. "Borington!" Waterpaw said gleefully. "Y-y-you k-k-know th-this dog?" Runwater stammered. "Yeah! I was hunting one day and he lumbered up to me with a stupid grin on his face and we became fast friends." Waterpaw exclaimed. Borington laughed. "You doesn't knows wheres we is headed, do yas?" He said. "No." Runwater said, shaking herself off. "Well, we's headed to a terrible place." Borington said, shuddering. "It's called da pound." "What's a pound?" Waterpaw asked. "A pound, me pal, is a cold, freaked-out, horrid place. Of all the places wez all can be aheadin ta, it's gottz ta be da pound!" "What do they do there?" Runwater asked. "Oh, lil' laty, you doesn't wanna know what'z they's do at dat place." Borington said. "I do!" Waterpaw exclaimed. "Fine, thenz." Borington growled. "At dat pound, da big-oz dere," He began. "What are 'big-os?'" Asked Waterpaw. "Da tings out dere in da ting we iz in." Replied Borington. "Yeah, those are TWOLEGS, Borington." Runwater said. "Well'z, you cats can call dem wat you please, but I'z call dem big-oz. Anyway, da big-oz in the pound take ya, and dey stuff yer big bodiez in an even smaller one o' these cages. Dere's barely enough room ta move about. Just enough for no comfort. But den dey wait you out a week. Den, if no oder big-oz adopts ya, you iz dragged in a door. And most animalz dat go through dat dere door never come back out. And da big-o dat drags dem in carries a knife." Borington wailed. "Whats's adopt mean? What's a door? What's a knife?" Runwater and Waterpaw asked. "Oh! Sorry, you iz wild catz, I foregtz." Borington said. "Adoption meanz dat a big-o, or, uh, twoleg, comez in and tellz da big-o in da suit dat he wantz at adopt ya. Den you get taken at dere home. A door iz a big ting dat big-oz walk through. Den a knife is sometin dat cuts thorugh yer body and hurtz ya, maybe kills ya." Borington explained. "What's a suit?" Runwater asked. "Dey are, uh, tings dat da big-oz wear and dey look all proffesional." Boringto said. "What's a proffesional?" Waterpaw asked. "A proffesional iz a big-o dat looks all scary and da oder big-oz respectz him." Borington grunted. "I don't like the sound of this 'pound' place. Is there any way to escape?" Runwater asked cautiously. "Oh, sometimez. I escaped like dis. A big-o grabbed my collar, you see? The one with da knife. I knewz my week waz up, and I barked for all da oders dat had been in a week to be awarez of dat dere knife. Den da big-o turned and he sayz "you shut up you ugliez doggiez." And he letz go a me for juzt a second, but dat second waz enough. I made a break for it's, runnin and barkin wid all my might. I razed through a fence and tore off miez tracking collar. I ran homez. If we'z both escape, I'll help ya back ta forezt ya live in. It'll be yer only hope of survival. Butz if yer doesn't ezcapez in time, iz bye, bye you andz bye, bye fun timez with yer catz. Ya hear me!" "yes, and we have a plan." Waterpaw growled.

Redpaw raced back to camp as fast as his paws could carry him. "BROWBROWSTAR!" He held up a piece of crowfood with a note attached to it. "It says: HELP! We were taken by force by twolegs that are taking us to a place to be given away. We don't know where, but we hope to escape. Look through the whole forest for us. Warn the other clans to tell them we're coming through their territory, and maybe with a few friends. Or might be. Keep an eye out. We hope to be home soon. RUNWATER AND WATERPAW. And that is all it says." He said. "Do you think they left a scent in the thing they ride in to the place?" Browbrowstar wondered. "If they did, I can pick it up!" Shouted a black cat with a forigen scent on her paws. "I'm Wishing Star, a cat from the vallies. I was sent here when I heard that the tree talls that attacked my home were coming here. I came to warn you, but it looks like I'm too late. Two of your cats were taken, you say?" The cat said. "Yes." Redpaw jumped right in. Wishing Star nodded. "I need their scent." She said. Browbrowstar and Redpaw grabbed their nests. Wishing Star took a deep sniff, and immediately followed the scent to the river. She sniffed all around. Then she stopped in one spot. "A tree tall took tehm here. The same one that captured my mother, Bird Eye, who never returned." She said. "No, that could happen to them!" Redpaw howled. "It looks as if they put up a hard fight, but the tree tall put them in cages and carried them off." "Wishing Star, is there any way to follow the tree tall's, or twoleg's as we call them, scent?" Browbrowstar asked. Wishing Star stuck her nose to the ground and followed the scent to a pile of soot. "Their truck took off here. It leaves no scent. But I can faintly smell the soot in the distance…" Wishing Star took off, faster this time, as to keep up with the truck. In a few bounds she climbed on top of it and hoisted Redpaw and Browbrowstar up. The sat for miles and miles until the truck stopped. A twoleg came out and garbebd three cages. A friendly dog, and two cats. "WATERPAW! RUNWATER!" Redpaw howled. The twoleg looked up, silencing the mews and barks of joy, and grabbed all three cats. He stuffed Waterpaw and Runwater in one, Borington in one, and Redpaw and Browbrowstar in one. Wishing Star, he put simply in a hole. He went through the door and grabbed a shovel. "The buried alive trick." Borington sighed. Wishing Star jumped into a cage that locked on the inside and pulled the door closed. "Nice one." Borington complimented.

Waterpaw waited until the lights in the pound shut off, and the doors and windows were locked and shut with steel shutters. Then she nodded at Runwater. "We have a plan to get us all out of here, and the others." She said. Wishing Star opened her cage up with the lock on the inside. "What can I do?" She asked. "Get the other cats and dogs in here out. See those lumps in the ground? Dig in those first. I'll get out soon enough to help any cats that were buried alive. No dogs can be." Runwater said. She stuck her paw out the hole in the cage where the twolegs fed then and flicked open the lock. Then she and Waterpaw jumped out. "Waterpaw, get Borington and your brother and leader out." Runwater ordered. Redpaw and Browbrowstar got out, and followed their trail home, sprinting very quickly. Then it rained. "Our trail!" Waterpaw howled. But she helped Runwater by freeing more cats with Wishing Star. They now had Cream Puff, a white cat, Blueberry, a black cat, Wishing Star, Borington, and two cats who needed first aid care. Fluffy and Dove. Runwater raked the mud off of their fpaws and claws and licked off any blood on the body. She cleaned them up and pulled the dirt from their throats. Then she looked at them. Dove was the first to stand up. "Thank You." She said. Then Fluffy. "Yes, thank you." She chimed. Then the seven cats and one dog took off, through the steel doors and out into the open. "We're all going back to the forest, and you all are going to live there wit us." Runwater announced. Waterpaw was letting Cream Puff, who had a broken leg, lean on her. All the cats cheered. "You are not safe in the forest until the traps in your Pine Woods disappear. It could happen anytime, so If any of you get stuck like this again, well, you won't, because I'm sure you'll get protected." Wishing Star said. Runwater led them away into the rain, not knowing which way she should go.

**CHAPTER 19, WARNINGS AND TROUBLES.**

When Redpaw and Browbrowstar returned without a trace of any of the others, the whole Clan began to wail: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But Redpaw explained that they were safe and on their way with 5 other cats and a dog. "They will be fine, I hope." Browbrowstar explained. "What if they aren't?" The crowd parted to let Wiseowl come through. She was the oldest and wisest cat in the forest. Her name used to be Canaryclaw, but she changed it to Wiseowl when she became an elder. Birdskill walked with her. Birdskill was her assigned warrior, who took care of her when she needed it. Wiseowl stalked straight up to Browbrowstar and Redpaw. She leaned down and Redpaw winced at her mouse breath. Birdskill stood behind her. "What if they are lost in the forest somewhere and they will never return? What if the others they are with have turned on them? Huh?" Wiseowl stood up and turned to Birdskill. Birldskill stalked up nervously. "Rah, rah, rah! Yay, Wiseowl?" She said. "Talk to him, you squirrel head!" Wiseowl hissed. "Look, pipsqueak! You had beter know what you're talking about, or I'll get you." She said one last time. Birdskill nodded at him sternly and, without another word, they headed to the front of the crowd and sat down. Redpaw stared at her, and she gave him a harsh glare in return. "Wondering gets you nowhere, son." She said. Redpaw sighed. "I am sure! She met some nice cats and a dog and they're on their way home right now."

Waterpaw helped Cream Puff sit down, and Blueberry, Wishing Star, Dove and Fluffy took a sunbath, while Borington fell asleep in the bushes. They were still a long way from home, but they had found a nice, damp forest with a clearing to rest in. Runwater and Waterpaw put some wet mud on a tree leaf. They made a dozen of these, maybe more, and they were happy to find that if the leaves sat in the sun, the mud dried out quickly. So they stuck these leaves together and wrapped them around Cream Puff's leg. Cream Puff sighed. "If only we could find a way to get home sooner." She said. "Wait, you don't live in the forest." Runwater exclaimed. "Well, I used to." Cream Puff said. Waterpaw sat down. "And…" She said. "Okay, okay. So I used to be Fire That Destroys Dens, one of the bravest cats around. Of course, back in the days when warriors had names like that, anything could be counted as brave. But one day I was taken away by some kid with a really bad grip. I kept slipping out of his arms, but I couldn't run away. He carried me to a home where I've lived with him for many years. He named me Cream Puff." Cream Puff said. "Would you like to be called Fire from now on?" Waterpaw asked. "No, I like Cream Puff now. Hey, do you happen to know Browbrowpaw?" Cream Puff asked. "Oh, you mean BrowbrowSTAR! Yes, he leads our clan." Waterpaw giggled. "You mean my BROTHER is a Clan leader?" Cream Puff asked. Waterpaw and Runwater exchanged confused glances. "Your brother? What?" Waterpaw said. "Yes, Browbrow-oh, what is it? Star? Oh, well. Browbrowstar and I were born along with another kit, Steppypaw. Steppypaw died when a hunger plauge swept through the clan. Then I was taken. Browbrowstar and I haven't seen each other in a long time, and I miss him." Cream Puff explained. "This is no time for family history." Grunted Dove, who was washing the last of the dirt from her paws. "Why not? You know, you seem extra crabby today. You usually love to talk about family history." Fluffy exclaimed. Wishing Star shook her head. "But Dove is right." She said. Blueberry looked up. "How is she right?" He asked. "This is a serious situation. There is barley a way to find the forest." Dove worried. "Why don't we start a Clan of our own out here?" Fluffy grumbled. All the cats except for Waterpaw and Runwater murmured approval. "NO!" Waterpaw couldn't control her sudden outburst. Runwater gazed up at the sky. "Well, we could just go along with it." She said half-heartedly. Waterpaw jumped up on a huge boulder. "There have always been 4 Clans in one forest. We can't survive if we split up that way. You see, there have always been enough cats occupying land to support one another. Anyway," She paused when the others started staring at her curiously. Waterpaw explained everything. SunClan, the forest, and the different positions in the clan. "Huh. This is all cheesy." Borington grunted, waking up. "No, no, I agree with Waterpaw. We must find a way back to the forest." Dove said. She stared up at the sky with such a determined expression, it sent chills down Waterpaw's spine.

Redpaw sat in the clearing, meeting Wiseowl's harsh gaze without blinking. Birdskill attempted to shoot him rude glares but she kept tripping over her own paws when she tried to advance forward. "Clumsy." Wiseowl muttered. Redpaw began to wash his paws. "So that's it? We just wait for them to return?" Howled Swivilflow. "We wait." Shimmerbrave echoed. "Yes, we wait." Redpaw replied simply. "Wait?" Wiseowl growled. "There is no point in waiting." "Why?" Stevie Ray exclaimed. Stimpy laid his tail on his friends back to calm him down. All the cats in the clan sat quietly after that. Redpaw convinced himself that Waterpaw was safe by listening to the murmurs of the queens telling their kits Waterpaw was safe. For once, he felt like a kit again. He was small, and could do nothing to help his sister now.

Waterpaw's fur ruffled in the wind and she finally met Dove's eyes. "Dove, it may be impossible to return to our home right now. But we should get going." She said. Blueberry looked up from his grooming. "Fine by me." he mewed. Runwater stood up and nodded. Borington grunted agreement, and Fluffy simply stood up. Wishing Star bounded forward excitedly. "Let's go!" She called. The others just shrugged and followed. "It's worth a shot." Fluffy grumbled. "NOW who's extra crabby?" Dove laughed. Waterpaw tripped over her own paws on the way to wherever they were headed, because she sensed the presence of something all cats feared.

WAAAAAA-UMPH! "Ouch." Redpaw complained as he smashed into the ground. Wiseowl stared down at him triumphantly. "And why are you and Birdskill training me instead of my mentor?" Redpaw asked. "I don't know." Wiseowl said. Then she took a flying leap at Redpaw. Redpaw jumped out of the way and raked her underbelly with sheathed claws as she flew by. "Yeee-owww!" Wiseowl screeched, pretending to be in pain. She clutched her belly and thudded to the ground. Redpaw shoved her face into the dirt and planted one paw in her head, and another on her spine. "Mmmmph! MMMMPH!" Wiseowl said, struggling below him. Birdskill told Redpaw to let her up. Redpaw let her up. "Oof!" Wiseowl mumbled, shaking the mud from her face. "Now take Birdskill!" Birdskill was gone. Redpaw turned around and suddenly, out of the bushes, Birdskill whammed into his back, toppling him over. He struggled. Then when Birdskill tightened her grasp, he went limp. Birdskill refused to loosen her grip, but Redpaw knew just what to do. He dug his back paws into the soft dirt and used all his strength to push himself upwards and knock Birdskill off of him. He jumped on her and pinned her down with one paw. He realized the only thing making him this powerful was the fact that he was imagining Birdskill and Wiseowl were the twoleg filth that took Waterpaw and Runwter away. The clan was suffering without a medicine cat, since Tinapaw decided she wanted to be a warrior and no other cat knew which herbs did what. Redpaw let Birdskill up and flew at her again, and as he did he unsheathed his claws, aiming for Birdskill's neck.

"Look out!" Waterpaw screeched. Her whole body trembled as the fox family stepped out of the bushes. Two males, three females, and five cubs. Runwater jumped in front of them all but was surprised by Blueberry. Blueberry gave one loud hiss and landed on one if the cubs. A female came lumbering up behind him, but he kicked up one back paw as he bit down on the cub's neck and scratched her leg-bad. The female whacked him away, picked up her half-dead cub and limped away as fast as she could. Then Blueberry took on a male. As he tussled, Fluffy dived for another cub. Dove aimed for a female's back, and Cream Puff took off for the other male. A female stalked up to Wishing Star, who had taken on the last thee cubs at once. She turned around and jumped the fox, and soon, that fox was off carrying two cubs. The last cub squealed for its mother, who threw Dove off and raced away with him. Dove ran straight for the male Blueberry was finishing off and helped him. Then they all helped Cream Puff with the last one. Then all the battle-scarred cats returned to Runwater, Borington, and Waterpaw. Waterpaw looked at Runwater and nodded. These cats would make great to have on the team. "So how did you know what to do?" Waterpaw asked later on. Blueberry looked at her. "Well, it is sort of instinct." He replied. Waterpaw bounced up and down like a kit. "Woah!" She said. Runwater watched with a smile on her face, but Dove passed her a grim look.

Redpaw landed on Birdskill's back, so caught up in the "fact" that she was the twoleg that took her sister, his claws were unsheathed. Birdskill howled and Wiseowl batted him off, hissing in his face. "Don't you EVER do that again." She growled. Birdskill stared at him evilly. Wiseowl picked him up like a kit and dragged him towards the camp. He ripped his scruff free of her grasp and raced off in the other direction. Birdskill gave chase but tripped over her own paws every 5 seconds. Wiseowl grunted. "A newborn kit could run faster!" She shoved Birdskill over and raced after the tuft of red bobbing in the distance, with Birdskill tripping and falling the whole way behind. Redpaw skidded into some bushes, dug a hole deep underground and sat in it. He could smell Wiseowl coming to a stop with Birdskill very far behind. The bushes in front of his hole were wiped away. He dug up quickly and burst out. He raced further off. Wiseowl growled in frustration and tore of after him, leaving Birdskill, who had just caught up, in the dust as Redpaw made way for DarkClan's territory.

The glint in Waterpaw's eyes faded and clouded when she saw the grim look Dove passed Runwater. Dove's eyes were dark and narrow, and her mouth was in a straight line. The white fur on her body was sticking straight up, and Waterpaw was scared. "She's probably trying to make this whole thing more mysterious." Fluffy whispered in Waterpaw's ear. Waterpaw gulped, and then nodded. "I'll bet." She hollered. Everyone turned and eyes her curiously. Waterpaw shrunk into her fur like melting ice cream. Then she started walking, trying to keep up with the others. Dove looked at her grimly like she did to Runwater, and Waterpaw felt a little intimidated. Most times, a cat never bothered to look at two others that way. Blueberry was bounding ahead of them by miles. "Come ON!" he screamed. The others started to run to catch up to the energetic fuzz ball. Dove looked up at the sky and muttered: "Someday, she'll pay."

Redpaw didn't even smell the scent markers or see the patrol as he rushed into DarkClan territory. Wiseowl skidded to a stop at the border and watched as the patrol of five strong cats chased after Redpaw. Birdskill tripped over the border and stumbled back to her. Redpaw zoomed back across the border in a frenzy, where the patrol stopped. "He yours?" One cat asked. "No, I'm just chasing him." Wiseowl answered. "Well, you'd better hurry. He's already gone." Wiseowl turned around and took off. Birdskill tripped and fell her way after her, her paws flailing. "Clumsy cat." Muttered the cats on patrol. Redpaw had no idea the cat following him was Wiseowl and not the DarkClan patrol. His fur was standing on end and his eyes were bigger than the moon. There was a crashing sound behind him and a single call of: "Get back here, you worthless scrap of meat!" Redpaw tore away from the spot in an instant and crashed head-first down a cliff and into camp. He got up. "AHHHHHH!" He hollered and ran into his den. Wiseowl walked in. "What was that about?"She asked. Browbrowstar eyed her suspiciously as Birdskill stumbled into the camp. "DarkClan chase." She mewed. Browbrowstar looked up and darted out of the camp.

"Who'll pay?" Waterpaw asked curiously. Dove looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Well, YOU said it yourself! 'Someday she'll pay?' WHO?" Waterpaw squealed. "Okay, okay. A few moons ago, when I still lived in a house, my owners bought another cat and named her Fifi Van Cat. Fifi soon took over. Whatever I did, she topped! I meow and rub against my owner's legs, she rolls over and invites them to pet her tummy." Dove hissed. "I found out that Fifi has become a member of DarkClan, and she needs to pay for the fact that she made MY owners throw me out of MY house." Waterpaw tilted her head. "Hum." She said. Then she smiled. "DarkClan, you say?" She asked. "Yes." Dove replied. Waterpaw just laughed.

Redpaw decided to follow Browbrowstar. He slipped out of camp and ran after him. "Browbrowstar! Why is it so bad if they gave chase and aren't in our territory!" He panted. "Because, they could have kept coming and…wahhhhh!" A huge DarkClan warrior barreled him over. "Redpaw! Help!" Redpaw did not forget that Browbrowstar only had two more lives to lose. He watched more DarkClan cats race over the hill and dive for his leader. This is when he faced the camp and howled as loud as he could. "STORMCLAN! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! HELP!" He hollered. A few cats peered over the hill to see what was happening and the whole clan, even elders, (not kits and queens, though.) Came racing down. That's when Browbrowstar called to him. "Help! Redpaw! My, my last life!" Redpaw looked over to two elders who were struggling. "We got it, go save Browbrowstar!" one yelled. Redpaw jumped up and ran over to his leader. He pounced on the attacker and gave him a scratch he'd never forget. With a few swift movements, he rolled off of Browbrowstar. Redpaw took hold of his leader's scruff and barreled through the battling cats to the camp. When he arrived, he dug back in his brain for what Runwater and Waterpaw had brought up before on herbs. "Spider webs!" He mewed. He wrapped a Spider web around the scar on Browbrowstar's neck. Then he grabbed some marigold, crushed it in his mouth, and dripped it on the scar. He wrapped a dock leaf around it and rested his head on his leader's paw, not sure what to do next.

Waterpaw stopped laughing and took the lead. After a few more paw steps, she scented mouse. The little thing scooted under her paws. He was plump and looked tasty. Waterpaw pounced on him. "Who's hungry?" She called. "Me!" All the cats shouted. They all cut their share from the mouse. Borington sat and watched. "What do dogs eat?" Waterpaw asked. "Not mice." Borington grunted. "But I could." He walked over and took a small bite from the mouse. "Not bad, but I'll pass on my share." He said. Waterpaw tilted her head. "But he's so warm, plump, juicy, and the meat tastes like chicken." She said. "I love chicken!" Borington said. "There's a farm nearby." Waterpaw suggested. In a flash, Borington was off to the farm. He came back dragging two chickens. "Who else wants some?" Borington helped himself to half a chicken. The cats took the rest. "I've never had chicken before, but it tastes like mouse." Blueberry said. "Well, I happen to love chicken." Cream Puff hissed. Blueberry grunted happily as he took a pawful of more chicken. Waterpaw watched them gladly. That's when she heard a farmer's yowl.

Browbrowstar looked up groggily at Redpaw. "Thank you, Redpaw. Ooh, what stings?" He said. "That's the marigold." Redpaw said soothingly. When the rest of the Clan came in, they all panicked. "Browbrowstar!" They all gasped. "No!" Browbrowstar stood up and stumbled around a bit. Then he leapt up on the ledge and called to the Clan. "Cats of StormClan, please join here for a Clan meeting." All the cats sat down under the ledge. "All of you fought bravely today, but I'd like to honor one cat for saving my life. Redpaw, I think it's time you were made a warrior. Redpaw, I'd like to name you Redclaw, warrior of StormClan." Redclaw smiled. "Thank You." He mewed. "And you know I'd save your life any day. I think everyone here would."

Waterpaw jerked her head up. "Ahhhh!" She hollered. They all ran. Cream Puff was with in firing range of the farmer's pitch fork. She was slower because of her bad leg. Borington skidded to a halt. He turned around and headed for Cream Puff. He hoisted her up on his back and ran as fast as he could. Cream Puff dug her claws into his fur. "Owchiez! Watch where ya put yer claws, cat!" Borington complained. "Sorry!" Cream Puff mewed. Blueberry was starting to fall behind also. The pitchfork stabbed his two back legs and he fell over. "Ahhhhh!" He hollered. Waterpaw grabbed his scruff and dragged him the rest of the way. They all dived into a huge hedge and the farmer turned around angrily. Blueberry's legs were bleeding badly. The pitchfork had scraped a bone on each leg. He lost use for both. Cream Puff hopped down from Borington's back. Runwater was already closing up the cuts on Blueberry's legs. "Look's bad." Fluffy commented. Dove glared at her. "For the sake of my ancestors, make this cat shut up!" She hissed to Wishing Star. Blueberry had a thick layer of cobwebs covering each leg. Tree Bark was pasted on the inside. He tried to walk. "Augh!" He slipped onto the ground again. Borington lifted him onto his back. Wishing Star and Dove were exchanging friendly words about their ancestors, and Fluffy was grooming the mud out of her long fur. Blueberry began swiping at Borington's ears, and Cream Puff rolled in the sand. Runwater pricked her ears. "What's that?" She asked. All the cats stopped. Waterpaw peered through the hedge, and out came a little, 3 moon old kit! "H-h-hello." She stammered. "M-m-my name is Tabby." "Hello, Tabby!" Waterpaw said. Runwater gently lifted the kit. "Are you lost?" She asked it. "N-no, I was k-kicked out of m-my house." Tabby replied. Runwater began to lick the orange fur of the kit clean. "You can journey with us." She mewed. Tabby nodded. "Th-thank y-you." She said. Cream Puff Limped over to her. "You walk funny." Tabby mewed. Cream Puff laughed. "No, I just broke my leg." She said. "Oh." Tabby giggled. She jumped up and pounced at a leaf. Runwater scooped her up. "RUN!" She yelled unexpectedly.

Redclaw finished his sentence and went to his den. He curled up and wrapped his tail over his back legs, resting his chin on his front paws. "Wondering what to do about your sister?" The voice made Redclaw jump. Wiseowl came in and sat down beside him. "Yes. Yes I am." Redclaw admitted. "It's just…I should have stayed with her, instead of running back here with Browbrowstar. What if she's mad at me?" Wiseowl curled her tail around Redclaw. "I'm sure she isn't mad at you." She said. Redclaw gazed up at her. She was staring down at him fondly. "I mean, she could be anywhere, lost, alone, and hurt." "Didn't you say she rescued some cats and a dog from that pound?" Wiseowl asked. "Yes." "Then she's not alone. And didn't you say she had a good sense of direction?" "Yes." "The most likely she's not lost. And didn't you say she was strong and brave?" "Yes." "Then she's probably not hurt. You see, Redclaw, your sister is probably fine. You worry too much." The old yellow she-cat mewed. Redclaw twitched his ears. "Thanks, Wiseowl." He said. Wiseowl licked his ears and got up and left. Redclaw watched her go, and as she headed out he had an idea. "Wiseowl?" He called. "What?" Wiseowl asked, turning around. "I need your help."

Waterpaw took Tabby from Runwater's mouth. Tabby squealed. "What's going on?" She wailed. "It's a Plant-Eater!" Runwater yowled. Borington explained what that was to Tabby. "A big monster with big black paws that comes and eats all da plant with it's sharp teeth in it's mouth. And big-oz, I mean twolegs, hide inside it." Tabby's eyes widened. Waterpaw finally was able to set her down as they all skidded to a stop in a forest. Tabby sat down and licked her paws clean. Wishing Star stroked the kitten gently with her tail. Borington explained how the monster was far too big and weak to come through trees, as to calm her down, Cream Puff told the story of the pound, and how it was very important that twolegs didn't see them, but assured the kit she was safe. Blueberry fed Tabby some fresh mouse, Dove brought water. Fluffy and Runwater left to collect herbs to take care of all their scrapes and burns from the monster's hot breath. Waterpaw stayed, and when everyone was done with Tabby, she pulled her aside. "Tabby." She mewed quietly. "I need to ask you something." "What?" Tabby whispered. "Where did you get kicked out of?" Waterpaw asked. "A farm!" Tabby said excitedly. "The farm with that farmer? The one with the pitchfork?" Waterpaw asked. "Yep." Tabby said. "Okay, you must not go near there again." Waterpaw said. "The farmer was searching for me to kill me." Tabby hissed under her breath. They walked over to the rest. Blueberry was slapping more cobwebs onto his back legs. He was dragged back onto Borington. He swatted at his ears again. Tabby ripped a thorn out of her paw without even a whine and confidently patted marigold and cobwebs onto it. "Very good!" Runwater said, padding up. "And what do we use those for?" "Well, I use them for this. Marigold soothes the pain and stops infection, and cobwebs stop the bleeding." Tabby replied. Waterpaw nodded. "You and Waterpaw will make great medicine cats." Runwater mewed. "But now its time my little apprentice here took one step closer to healing her clan for moons to come. Cats of SunClan. Look down on this apprentice. She is small, yes, but trustworthy, kind, and loyal." She mewed, looking up into the sun without blinking. "Waterpaw. Do you promise to heal and defend the wounded, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" Waterpaw said. "Then I name you Waterwave, medicine cat of StormClan!" Runwater howled. Waterwave twitched her whiskers happily. "Wow! Waterwave! What a pretty name!" Tabby complimented. "Thank you." Waterwave said. Tabby wriggled her tail side to side in the air. She crouched down, as if to hunt. She rolled onto her back with her claws extended outward, and pushed herself high up into the air with her tail. She caught a sparrow that was flying so high, even the highest jumped couldn't have reached it. She landed with a thud, but all her paws were on the ground and she wasn't the least bit shaken up. Soon she had everybody doing it. "It's the only way to catch mice high up in the rafters at the farm. I guess it works on birds too, if you aim right." Tabby mewed. "I made the move up by myself. It's called the Tabby Tail Tumble." "The Tabby Tail Tumble. That's a good name!" Wishing star commented. "And it's even easy for me, with two bad legs!" Blueberry praised. Waterwave looked at the kitten happily. Then Tabby started to tremble. The rest of the cat's paws were shaking. The sky was clouded over and thunder crashed. Lighting striked, and Tabby was trying to climb a tree.

"Good plan! IF WE HAD WINGS!" Wiseowl yowled. "Well, I was hoping we could jump on clouds and find them." Redclaw said unhappily. "Look, Redclaw, we need a REAL plan. Just come get me when you think of one." Wiseowl said. She stomped back into her den. Redclaw climbed out of his, which was up high, and headed for the medicine den. It was empty, since Runwater and Waterpaw were gone. He sniffed about in the herbs until he found what he was looking or. Oranges. He knew the juice was used for stopping rat bite infections, and the seeds were used for getting snake poison out of cat blood. So he hooked the orange with a claw. He smelled it. It smelled fresh. The peel, he knew was used for relieving stress. He peeled the orange and swallowed the disgusting peel. The seeds, he took down to the nursery, because the queens were deathly afraid of the fact that a snake could kill their kits, and the juice he squeezed into a carved out rock and gave to Brighttail, who had a rat bite in her shoulder. He used the fresh water from the waterfall in the camp to wash out the orange peel taste. He climbed up the thorn wall and into his den. He snagged a thorn on his way up. As soon as he was inside his den he dug it into the ground in a soft and oddly-colored spot. Out came a… "SNAKE!" he yelled. He dropped it on the ground and grabbed some more thorns. He speared the snake. Then he rushed the venom out by indenting the ground with its fangs and letting loose all the venom it had left. Then he whipped it against the wall, and tore off the skin with his claws. He clawed the whole thing to shreds within one minute, and soon the whole camp was up in his den, wondering what was going on. They praised Redclaw and named him "snake-killer." the nursery queens couldn't thank him enough. They helped him by cleaning the snake bits up and removing them from camp premises. "Thank you, Redclaw. Once again, you have saved our camp." Browbrowstar said. Wiseowl was nodding her approval. "He deserves an apprentice! And I think Branchkit needs a mentor." Browbrowstar began. Almost at once, the whole world spun around Redclaw, and before he knew it, a little brown kit was reaching up to touch his nose. Quickly, he reached forward. "Branchpaw is in need of a wise young cat." Branchpaw's mother, Cornleaf, mewed. "I wanna learn how to kill snakes like you!" Branchpaw said. Cornleaf's eyes widened, but softened as she remembered how Redclaw had done it. "Sure!" Redclaw said. The whole camp sat around him. Redclaw pulled a snake from the ground. A live one. He speared it with two thorns, pushed its teeth into the soft ground and pushed down hard on the snake's body. The venom rushed into the ground. He whipped it against a tree and tore off the skin. Then he cut each organ in half and swiped the dirt over the dead animal. Branchpaw repeated the same thing, only his paws slipped, "AHHHH! IT BIT ME!" He howled.

"Tabby! Get down! If the lightning hits that tree you'll die!" Fluffy yowled. But already Tabby was too high up and too scared to climb down. Waterwave realized no other cat was going to get her, so she had to. She ran up to the tree and crawled up it. She reached Tabby and gently tossed her down to Dove. Then she leapt down. "RUN!" She yowled. The all got up and ran. Tabby was holding tight to Dove's back. Soon they outran the storm and the only thing coming down was pouring rain. They were pelted with it. Wishing Star took to digging a hole for them to shelter in. Blueberry had fallen asleep on Borington's back. Tabby laughed and swatted his tail and batted his eats. Waterwave swished her away and told her to leave Blueberry alone. Tabby found a leaf. "Pretty!" She said, and patted it down into the ground. "Ugly!" She commented. Then she started laughing. Cream Puff stared at her. Tabby fell backwards and fell through a small portion of dirt they gave way into a mud pit. She began to wail. Instead of beautiful orange fur, she was coated in a thick layer of deep brown mud. Waterwave rushed over and lifted her out of the mud. Runwater handed off moss. Waterwave dipped it in water and dribbled it onto Tabby. Then she took a maple leaf and scrubbed up and down. The mud lifted onto the maple leaf but still left Tabby coated in a thin layer of mud. Dried mud. Waterwave dripped and squeezed water onto it to wetten it, and rubbed it off. The last few scraps she licked off, then bathed tabby in cold river water. She dried her off using flower petals. "Be careful." She warned. Tabby just shook water from her head and tail. Fluffy rubbed herself against the kitted to warm her up. Soon, she was curled up around her and they were snoozing. Cream Puff woke up Blueberry and Borington. They all talked with Dove while Runwater, Waterwave, and Wishing Star shared some words about their lives.

Redclaw rushed straight into the medicine den and squeezed out some orange seeds. He crushed them in his claws and forced them down his apprentice's throat. Without thinking twice, he slapped some pulp from the seeds onto the bite to kill any dripping venom and wrapped cobwebs onto the wound. He scrubbed the ground around Branchpaw with more seeds and carefully lifted him up onto clean moss. He sat next to the panicked cat and scrubbed seed pulp onto Branchpaw's fur and onto his own paws. All the other cats took seed pulp baths, and Redclaw stayed with his apprentice all night, slowly rubbing seed pulp onto him. Then Branchpaw woke up after a good night's sleep, and Cornleaf was relieved to find out he'd be fine. But he was still a little wobbly when he walked.

**CHAPTER 20 Scents of The River**

The fish were swimming in a freshwater river nearby. The cats had wanderd into some mountains, and swore they could just leap into the forest. Occasionally, they saw a wobbly red form show up where Rocky Cliff, the highest point in the forest, was supposed to be and heard quiet voices. Waterwave yelled: "WHO IS THIS!" but the red form would just disappear. She thought it could be her brother, but she was too far away from him to tell. Wishing Star was teaching Tabby how to climb the cliffs behind the waterfall, when she slipped and tumbled head over heels down the waterfall and ito the river below. Soon, she was bobbing about in the current, her paws churning in the icy water as she swam slowly across to the bank where the other cats were standing. "Swimming is fun!" She said. Wishing Star had lept into the water as well, and came out when she saw Tabby standing near the water. "My mama taught me ow to swim in the lake by our farm." She mewed. "She said to me 'Tabby you're gunna have ta learn ta swim cuz ya never know when ya gunna have ta use it!' and I said: 'aw, sweet corn, mama, I'll never have ta learn to swim!' and she says to me: "oh yes you will! When ya fall inta a river, what do ya gotta knows how ta do? Swim, if I'm not mistaken. So you just follw my lead, Tabby, and I'll show ya how ta swim!' and so I said: 'oh patatas!' and mama showed me how to swim!" She paused to lick her paws. "My favorite saying were 'Aw, sweet corn!', 'oh patatas', 'carrots will grow from trees before that happens', 'yeah, and cows lay eggs.','chicken in da coop, ya smell like horse poop!' and 'oh, pigs! My tamatas taste better than this trash!'" She finished. "I said most of them when I was mad at my brother, Thomas. Especcially the chicken coop and horse poop one." Dove laughed. "Oh, patatas!" She said as Borington's tail whcked her ear. "Aw, sweet corn!" Blueberry said as he slipped from Borington's back. "Aw, pigs! My tamatas taste better than this trash!" Fluffy said as she licked her muddy paws. "Chicken in the coop, you smell like horse poop!" Cream Puff mewed while sniffing Runwater. "Yeah, and cows lay eggs!" Waterwave giggled at this comment. Runwater hissed. "Carrots will grow from trees before that happens!" She said. "Cows laying eggs. Humph." Borington had fallen asleep. "So, how are you guys?" Tabby asked, just finishing up laughing. "All is fine, but these mountains are cold." Wishing Star complained, Shivering from the water. That's when something jumped at them from the hills.

Redclaw nudged his apprentice to his paws. Since the snake bite, Branchpaw was falling over and falling behind the other apprentices quite a bit. "Try again. Just jump up, twist, and land on my shoulders." Redclaw said happily. Branchpaw jumped up, twisted, but landed on Redclaw's head. "AUGH! Be careful! You'll scratch my eyes out!" Redclaw hissed, throwing his head back. Branchpaw fell to the ground. "You need more practice!" Redclaw said. "Let's try aiming and landing!" Branchpaw hung his head. "But the other apprentices can already climb to the top of Rocky Cliff, and I can't even climb up two rocks of the whole 90 rock wall." He wailed. "All you need is to recover from the bite!" Redclaw said, trying to cheer his apprentice up. But he knew it was more than that. When Branchpaw was born, his tail was cut off because it was infected. Also, one of his legs. So they had used sticks and his shedded fur, and Branchpaw knew it. His balance was disrupted and he couldn't aim. This would make him difficult to train, and Redclaw knew it. However, he was up for it. Branchpaw sat down. "No, no, it's because of my leg and tail. I just won't ever be a normal cat, will I?" He said. "I'll try as hard as I can to make you as normal and talented as the others." Redclaw said encouragingly. Then Floralpaw and Jumpypaw came by with a whole lot of fresh-kill in their mouths, and They were both carrying two eagles and a hawk on their backs. "Bet you'll never be able to to this! Browbrowstar's going to make US warriors before you're anywhere near one!" Jumpypaw laughed. "Yeah, and guess what? You'll never be NORMAL!" Floralpaw added. Just as Branchpaw began to whimper, Redclaw stopped the two apprentices and stared down angrily at the two cats. They crouched down and stared up at him. They were terrified. The fresh-kill slid off their backs and onto the ground. They dropped the rest of it and knocked it away. "Look! I don't want you two teasing Branchpaw ever again! He may have a disability, but you know what? If I EVER hear of you two talking to him like that again, I'll make sure Browbrowstar and your mentors hear of it and punish you properly." Redclaw snarled. Branchpaw stood up. "Now, what do you say to him?" Redclaw asked. "We're sorry, Branchpaw." Floralpaw said. "Yeah, hey! Do you want this eagle?" Jumpypaw asked, sliding the eagle over to Branchpaw. "No way! A REAL warrior NEVER takes prey from another cat, or gives it away." Branchpaw said proudly. Floralpaw and Jumpypaw shrugged, picked up their food and slithered past Redclaw. "Thanks, Redclaw." Branchpaw said. "Thanks a lot."

A huge fox came hurtling at the cats. "In the MOUNTAINS? What?" Waterwave said. She swept her tail protectively around Tabby, who wasn't there. "Tabby!" She yowled. Then she saw the fox in the water with Tabby on its back, pushing its neck down with her teeny paws. She shoved her claws deep into his back, and clawed at him. Soon the fox knocked her off and ran off, squealing. Tabby swam back to the others. She was panting. "Good going there, kid." Borington commented. Tabby twitched her whiskers. Then she stood up, and, shaking off her fur, she curled up in a patch of snow to sleep. The others did the same, all except Waterwave and Wishing Star. "The vallies, that you can see east of here, that is where I come from." Wishing Star mewed. Then she angled her tail into the sky towards a brigtly shining star. She closed her eyes. "That is my star. The Wishing Star. My mother's star is a few stars next to it, and it is the Bright Star. Bright Star is my mother's name. Right next to mine is my fathers, the Dark Star. As you can tell, my father is named Dark Star. I wanted the name Tundra Star at first, but my sister was given that. Then my mother gave me Wishing Star, because she said she wished for a small black girl cat when she was in training." Waterwave nodded. "My brother, Redpaw, or, maybe he's a warrior by now, he was named after our father, Treered, and I was named after our mother, Cloudwater. One of my kits will be named Wave kit, and Redpaw's, Pawkit, or well, Clawkit, maybe. Redclaw, I'll bet that's what his name is." She said.

Branchpaw was at the fiftieth stone of Rocky Cliff. "Fourty more!" Howled Redclaw. Branchpaw dragged himself up to the fifty-first stone, but he couldn't get any further. So he scrabbled down as Rosenut clambered down. "Ah, training? I have a tip. Just jump from stone to stone." She said. Branchpaw knew very well he could never survive that way. Floralpaw, who was sitting nearby, called out: "HEY BRANCHPAW YOU'RE REALLY BAD AT CLI-" She broke off as she saw Redclaw glaring at her. "BAD AT CLIFF DIVING! YEAH! THAT'S A GOOD THING BECAUSE IF YOU CIFF DIVE YOU COULD DIE!" Redclaw gave her a warning hiss. "Don't worry about her or her brother." He said. Branchpaw nodded. "But at least let me do this." He snarled as Floralpaw tried to climb up into her den. "HEY FLORALPAW! NICE TAIL! WHY IS IT BLACK WHEN YOU'RE GOLDEN?" Floralpaw's tail had been burnt. "SHUT UP!" Floralpaw wailed and crawled inside her den, hiding her tail from the curious eyes of her Clanmates. Redpaw scolded his apprentice. "Now go clean out the nursery bedding so the kits don't get sick. Without a medicine cat in camp, we can't risk anything." He said. "Yes, Redclaw." Branchpaw moaned, and scrabbled off, skidding across the dirt ground to the nursery. Then he climbed up to Floralpaw. "Floralpaw! Here!" He said. He grabbed her tail and scrubbed honey onto it with small flakes of dandelion to add a furry feeling. Then he dried it. When Floralpaw saw her tail, it was golden, not black. Her Clanmates were still staring at her den. "BLACK TAIL? WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?" She asked, and flashed ofrf her new golden tail to everybody. Jumpypaw jumped when he saw its bright golden shine. "Woah." He said. "Nice tail."

Waterwave pushed Tabby onto her back and the cats began their walk down the mountains. They knew they had to go through a jumble of more forests before they were home, but they knew which way to go. Tabby gripped the sides of Waterwave's back as she slept, and Borington blunderd along with Blueberry tighty gripping his skin. Soon, They were all heading for home. They stumbled down the mountains, staying close to the river. Soon, Tabby woke up. "I want fish!" She wailed. "I'll do it!" Fluffy announced. She walked over to the strean, and sat clost to the edge. When a big fish swam by, she darted a paw out and slapped it onto the ground, killing it in an instant. She was happy with her catch, so they all settled down to eat it. Tabby ripped out the side of the fish to snack on. Soon she, and everybody else, was full and they headed back on down the mountains. Tabby slipped and tripped, so Waterwave carried her. "I don't wanna be carried!" She complained. "I am too big to be carried like a newborn!" So Waterwave pushed Tabby up onto her back. "Fine. At least I can sleep. WOAH!" Tabby slid off Waterwave's back and slidded across the ice. She bounced around in the snow, and spun straight into the river. She got back up and tried to paddle, but now the current was strong enough to carry the injured kitten downwards, and Tabby was weak enough to let it, because she had broken a leg when she bounced into a hard patch of ice. Cream Puff was limping quickly next to the river, and Wishing Star had already dove in and was trying to reach the kit. Runwater was collecting herbs to heal Tabby's shock and leg. Waterwave was building a raft out of logs. When she finished, Borington tossed it into the river, but it only flew past Tabby's head. Blueberry was trying to grasp the kitten as Borington ran after the raft, but he couldn't reach her. Fluffy held onto the riverbank while dove stretched out. Wishing Star climbed out of the river to join them and reached the edge of the river. Borington told Blueberry something, and he yelled to Tabby: "GRAB THE CATS!" Cream Puff and Runwater were now holding herbs, and Waterwave was standing on Dove. She stretched out her neck and grabbed Tabby by the scruff. She set her down on Dove and sprang into the water. She swam along, reached the bank, and got out. Wishing Star was pulling Dove across the river towards Fluffy. "How did you slip?" Blueberry asked. "Her fur is slippery." Tabby said. "She has a chill, she's suffering from shock, and she broke a leg. I found what I could find." Runwater mewed. "Here. Swallow this." She shoved a juicy, warm berry down Tabby's throat. Taby swallowed it, got over her shock, and held out her leg. Runwater found some tree bark and used a bit of the honey she had found to stick them around Tabby's leg. Being how small she was, it only took two pieces, and then she wrapped and pasted cobwebs onto it. She slipped marigold inside to stop the cut she had also gotten from getting infected. Then she picked up Tabby by the scruff. "No, no, let me do it." Cream Puff said. She reached out and picked Tabby out of Runwater's mouth. Then she set her down. "Just dig your claws into the ice." She told Tabby. It did help her keep her balance. Then she stumbled a bit, But Cream Puff caught her with her tail and set her upwright. She even kept her tail wrapped around the kit, so they didn't have a repeat of her skidding into the river. Tabby trotted beside Cream Puff's broken leg, and watched how she never put any weight on it by tucking it close to her stomach. Tabby did the same. Then she limped next to Cream Puff. Occasionally, Cream Puff would lift Tabby up with her tail and swing her about. Tabby liked this. Waterwave watched happily, but soon, it got colder, the ground got slippery, and suddenly a call rang out: "HELP ME! PLEASE! I'M DROWNING!"

Redclaw was teaching Branchpaw about how the other Clan's might attack. "So CloudClan is fast and strong and may come running in from the open hils up there, right?" He mewed. "Yup. But They can't battle well in trees!" Branchpaw mewed. "So pretend I'm a CloudClan warrior." Redclaw said. Branchaw jumped at him and shoved him into a closed area of trees, where Redclaw pretended to be having trouble fighting. "Good! But what do you always watcxh out for?" He asked. "More warriors?" "No! THIS!" Redclaw roceted up and lammed his apprentice into the soft dirt ground. Branchpaw laughed. "Wow! Can you teach me that?" He asked.

"I sure can! Stand on me." Branchpaw climbed back onto Redclaw. Then Redclaw shoved his back claws into the ground and flew upwards, and Branchpaw landed in the bushes with a quiet growl.

"HELP ME! PLAESE! ANYBODY!" Waterwave rushed forward and she saw a large black cat bobbing about in the water, trying desperately to keep his nose and mouth above the water as he yelled. Waterwave sprang into the water just as the black nose disappeared under the water. She dove down and hooked her paw around another an dgrabbed the cat by the scruff. With the cat clutching onto her, she swam back up the river and onto the bank. Wishing Star was just about to dive in when she saw Waterwave pull up. The others helped lift the cat up and set him down. The cat coughed up some water. Runwater prodded his chest. No waer came out. Then the black car opened his eyes. "Thank you." He mumbled. "Who are you?" "I am Waterwave." Waterwave mewed. "This is Cream Puff, Blueberry, Borington, Dove, Fluffy, Wishing Star, Runwater, and Tabby." "Waterwave, your name suits you. If you hadn't been brave enough to dive into the water and swim and rescue me, I don't think anybody else would have." the black cat explained. Waterwave rested her tail on his head. "He's got a chill." She mewed, and fed him the same berry she'd given Tabby. "Who are you?" Wishing star and Runwater asked. "I am Soaring Eagle." "Soaring Eagle!" Wishing Star gasped. "Wishing Star?" Soaring Eagle mewed. "It's you!" Wishing Star rushed forward and began to lick Soaring Eagle on the top of the head. "Thank You, Waterwave, for saving my kit." "YOUR KIT?" Runwater exclaimed. "Yes. Now he is grown up. Soaring Eagle, how are Dragon's Breath and Golden Lion?" They are here." Soaring Eagle said. Soon, a huge golden tabby cat dropped out of the trees, and a muscular blue-gray tom came stalking out of the bushes. "No pray here." The golden one said. Soaring eagle nodded and introduced everybody. "And our mother, Wishing Star, is here." He said. Wishing Star rushed forward and licked the blue-gray one. "Oh, Dragon's Breath." She said. Golden Lion came forward and licked his mother. Then he looked Soaring Eagle up and down. "What happened to you?" He asked. Dragon's Breath turned around and began to laugh. "Oh, just a ittle fishing incident. And I'm lucky this cat was here." Soaring Eagle said, laying his tail across Waterwave's shoulders. Then Tabby waddled up. "Golden Lion?" She asked. "You came to my farm while you were adventuring to catch mice!" Golden Lion laughed. "Oh, Tabby!" He said.

"Branchpaw! Are you okay?" Redclaw rushed up to his apprentice. Branchpaw was lying on the ground, and he had landed roughly in a thorn bush. So he stood up and shook the loose thorns off his fur. "Augh!" Redclaw said as a thorn struck him in the side. "Watch it!" "Sorry!" Giggled Branchpaw as Redclaw began sorting through his fur. Right below Branchpaw's shoulder, he found a large scrape with a thorn deeply embedded into the skin, and it was bleeding. Redclaw stood up, and summoning all he knew about herbs, carefully dug his claw into the cut and peeled out the thorn. "YEOWCH!" Branchpaw yowled. Then Redclaw wrapped some herbs around the area where the scar was. Poppy seeds, marigold, and spider webs. Then Branchpaw pulled back. "I'm not stupid." He said. "So I can tend to my own wounds." Redclaw jumped back in surprise. "Oh. Okay!" He said. Then Branchpaw flicked with his tail to a large, puffy spot in the skin. "We'd better check this out. Who's the closest cat to a medicine cat here?" Redclaw asked. "Lenatail!" Branchpaw hollered. They rushed into camp and grabbed Lenatail, who was into a deep conversation with Stimpy. "Lenatail!" They yowled. Lenatail shook her head angrily. "What!" She hollered. "Since you used to be a medicine cat, we came to you. Look at this puffy spot on Branchpaw's skin!" Redclaw mewed. Branchpaw showed her the wound. "Looks like an infected snake bite." Lenatail said nervously.

"So, do you like it?" Tabby asked, holding out a stick with mice and oranges speared onto it. "Yes!" Golden Lion mewed. Dragon's Breath nodded. Soaring Eagle flickd his tail. Tabby stumbled up to Dragon's breath and dropped the kabob-type thing at his paws. "Here!" She said. Dragon's Breath stared at it. He met Tabby's eyes. "Thank You!" He mewed, and picked up the thing In his teeth. "Well, eat it!" Tabby prodded. Dragon's breath stuffed the whole thing, stick and all, into his mouth. He chewed. "Mmmmmmm!" He said. Tabby skipped away happily. Dragon's breath dug a hole and spit the chewed-stuff into it. Then he buried it. "That was horrifying!" He whispered to his brothers. Golden Lion lauged. Soaring Eagle just nodded. Wishing Star was talking to Waterwave up ahead. "So, what up?" Asked Waterwave. Wishing Star was just so excited! "Do you think it was just random? Or something else?" She meowed. "Fate? OH! I'll be he followed our scent!" Waterwave nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, maybe." She whispered. Then she sat down and called fo everyone to sit. "What's all this about? I'd like to get to the forest before dark!" Borington wailed. "No! The forest is still very far away!" Waterwave mewed. Runwater nodded. "I think we should rest, and hunt, before it gets dark. If we try and hunt at night, most likely we'll get separated." She mewed. Golden Lion nodded. He offered to try and atch them a hawk. Then he climbed up a tall, fat tree and waited until the brown bird showed up. Then, he crawled into the leaves. When the bird landed in the tree, it died. Golden Lion dropped it and sprang down. They all waited for him to bring it over. They began to eat the most filing thing they'd had in days.

"A SNAKE BITE!" Branchpaw and Redclaw yowled at the same time. "We have to flush the venom out of his system." Lenatail exclaimed. "Only Jagride knows how to pull THAT off." "JAGRIDGE!" Lenatail hollered. Jagridge raced and skidded into the medicine den. "Yes?" He said. "Do you remember how to flush the venom out of a snake bite?" Lenatail aked. "Oh, yes." Jagridge replied. He scanned the area. A worried Redclaw sitting off in the distance, and Branchpaw lying on the ground in front of him, with a snake bite on his shoulder. He grabbed a stone, a stick, honeycomb, and leaves. He added oranges and cobwebs. The took the sharp edge of the stone and carefully shaved off the swollen skin around the bite. Branchpaw howled in pain. The skin flaked off and the blood in the bite began to flow. "Lenatail!" Lenatail hurridly came up and pressed cobwebs on the wound. When all the blood was soaked up, Jagridge took the orange, and peeled it carefully open. He dunked some cobwebs in the orange and stuck them to the stick. Then he slowly pressed the stick into the cut. Branchpaw stifled a yowl. "See, the orange juice helps ebb the pain, and the venom bits are black spots, and they are attracted to sticky things. The sticky cobweb pulls the venom to it within one day." Jagridge saird. Branchpaw, who had gotten a little relaxed, began to yowl once more. "A DAY! I have to go a whole darn day with a stick in my shoulder?" He said angrily. "Yes, unless you wanna spend a whole darn day DYING." Jagridge replied. Branchpaw relaxed again. Redclaw, who had been pretty quiet, now came up and helpfully said: "Maybe If we add more cobwebs it won't take so long." "No, that won't work. And this is going to be a painful process for our little Branchpaw. We have to remove the stick, rip of the full cobwebs, dispose of the venom, add water, more orance juice and cobwebs, and then replace the stick deeper into his veins to remove all venom every hour." Jagridge said. Branchpaw bit his tongue. Lenatail looked at him with a sorry expression on her face before walking away. Jagridge left with the words: "Be back in an hour!" And Redclaw and Branchpaw sat alone, staring at each other with sad expressions on their faces.

Waterwave finished her meal and licked her lips. Dove, Fluffy, Cream Puff,Tabby, Golden Lion, Wishing Star, Dragon's Breath, Borington, Blueberry, Runwater and Soaring Eagle also began to paw at the ground. "LOOK! It is my old home! I can smell my friends!" Waterwave mewed. She stood up with the other cats, and her and Runwater took the lead as they bounded down the hill, and straight into the camp. Browbrowstar looked up. "Runwater! And Waterpaw and…" He broke off. "Dove." Said Dove. "Borington." Borington woofed. "Fluffy." Fluffy meowed. "Blueberry." Said Blueberry. "Wishing Star, and these are my sons, Soaring Eagle, Golden Lion, and Dragon's Breath." Wishing Star said. "Tabby." Mewed Tabby. "Cream Puff." Cream Puff mewed. "WaterWAVE." Waterwave corrected. Redclaw peered out of the medicine den. "Waterpaw!" He yowled. "Waterpaw? Runwater?" Yowled other cats. "WATERWAVE!" Waterwave howled. "Redclaw." Redclaw said. "Oh, you got your warrior name!" "And you got your Medicine Cat name!" The two siblings said. "I got an apprentice! Branchpaw! Though, he's been bitten by a snake twice. He's being treated." "Wow! I got one too! Tabby." Said Waterwave. All the queens were cooing over Tabby. "MEMBERS OF STORMCLAN!" Browbrowstar hollered. Every cat came over to listen. "These are all newcomers, without any true warrior clan names. I shall give them some." He said. "Tabby, you shall be known as Tabbypaw, and you will be trained by Waterwave and Runwater. Cream Puff, you shall be known as Creampelt. Wishing star, you shall be known as Wishleaf. Dragon's Breath, you shall be known as Dragonfire. Golden Lion, you shall be known as Goldenfoot. Soaring Eagle, you shall be known as Eaglesky. Blueberry, you shall be known as Bluetail. Dove, you shall be known as Doveflight. Fluffy, you shall be known as Flufclaw. And Borington, you shall be known as Guardface, for you shall guard us." Browbrowstar said. Tabbypaw sttod up proudest of all. "Creampelt, would you like to learn more about our life?" Offered Swivilflow. "Sure!" Creampelt responded. Tabbypaw headed straight for the medicine den with Waterwave, Runwater, and Redclaw. She cast one glance back out into the forest, and laughed.

Jagridge and Redclaw finished the treatment of Branchpaw's snakebite. They pulled out the stick slowly and then poured honey from the honeycomb onto the wound. The stickiness started to pull the two separate sections of skin around the wound together, creating Branchpaw's painful yowl. When that was over, cobwebs were wrapped around Branchpaw's body to cover the cut, and he was forced to limp out of the den, still feeling the pain from the honey.

Waterwave, Tabbypaw, and Runwater were all sitting together on the ground, talking secrets about their past lives, when Heartstripe entered slowly, leaving a thick trail of blood behind her. "What happened to HER?" Tabbypaw yowled, whipping around to see the cat. Heartstripe's right front paw was bent back, crumpled, covered in blood, almost falling off. Runwater jumped up and instantly pulled down the door behind Heartstripe. "Waterwave, run and tell EVERY CAT there is a medicine emergency, and every herb that can be found can be needed!" She said. Heartstripe lay down in a moss patch and Runwater began ordering Tabbypaw about. "The first thing we need to do is clean your paw off so we can see how much work needs to be done." She said. "Tabbypaw, fetch me some moss drowned in water." Tabbypaw zipped away and came back almost instantly waith the moss. Runwater carefully dabbed off Heartsripe's paw as Redclaw, Jagridge, and Shimmerbrave entered with Stevie Ray, who had rolled in marigolds. He was set down. He shook the marigolds off. "Thanks." Runwater mumbled. "Good luck!" Stevie Ray called to Heartstripe. When the paw was clean, Runwater saw that the fur and skin was crumpled up in places and the paw had been bent too far backwards, breaking the wristbone. Also, it was dangling by a thin strip of skin and fur. Runwater first poured honey onto the bone and replaced it in it's normal position with the sticky honey holding it together. Heartstripe looked up thankfully. Then Runwater used the marigolds to stop any infections, and she used some daisy eyes to stich the skin back into the leg of Heartstripe, so her paw was back in place. Then Runwater had Tabbypaw and Waterwave, who had returned, work on straightening the skin while Runwater made a cast out of lot of tree bark, leaves, and cobwebs. She used honey to stick it all together. First, she put tree bark in the shape of Heartstripe's leg and paw. Then she stuck on leaves, and wrapped cobwebs around it, to make a confortable, yet strong cast. When the paw looked as if it had only ben smeared with honey, marigold, and other herbs, Runwater coated it with more honey to keep it together as she slipped on the cast, which fit very snugly on Heartstripe. The whole process had taken two hours. Heartstripe was moved into a large bed with brambles surrounding it. This bed was in the corner of the den, next to Runwater's bed area. Heartstripe's leg was placed in a tangle of brambles. Heartstripe then began to explain why her paw was messed up. "You see, some rogues were on our territory…"

**CHAPTER 21: A Horrible Fate**

"Rogues? What are rogues?" Bluetail was asking Stimpy. "What I used to be. A cat who tries to take over a piece of land and defends it like mad." Stimpy replied. Creampelt was asking Stevie Ray the same question, and GuardFace was barking his head off. "ARF! ARF! ROGUES!" GuardFace howled. "THEY ARE COMING!"

Tabbypaw, Bluetail, Wishleaf, Dragonfire, Goldenfoot, Doveflight, Fluffclaw and Eaglesky Huddled in one corner. "I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T TRAINED, BUT YOU HAVE TO FIGHT! DO YOUR BEST!" Yowled Waterwave. She was darting back and forth, yelling to every cat in every den what was happening. The queens took their kits into safe spots, and the elders huddled in a bush. Then Tabbypaw yelled: "Heartstripe, NO!"  
Redclaw followed Tabbypaw's horrified gaze up to the cliff, where Heartstripe was making her way down. He raced up and began butting her back up the cliff. When she was safely tucked back in her place, complaining, he rushed back out into the fight. Soon, the whole rogue army was in the camp, attacking the cats angrily. Redclaw caught sight of Branchpaw, fighting off a strudy black cat, and then he saw Tabbypaw, trembling beneath a large, muscular black and white rogue. He darted for the small apprentice and the rogue. Within two seconds, he was on top of the black and white rogue, setting Tabbypaw free. The little apprentice ran to safety and watched the camp clear, except for Redclaw and the rogue.  
Waterwave watched her brother fight. She didn't know how, but she had to do something. He was about to die! She rushed forward, but was stopped by Runwater. "This is fate." She said sadly. The rogue left a small red body crumpled on the ground. Tabbypaw walked over to Redclaw and buried her face in his fur. "Thank you for saving me. I will never forget you." She said. Branchpaw raced forward. "Redclaw! No, Redclaw, don't leave me!" He said. Redclaw opened his eyes. "I am sorry, Branchpaw. I should have been a better mentor. You stay tough, okay? I saw you fight that rogue. It was amazing." He whispered. "And Tabbypaw, you are welcome. I will never forget you either, but every cat dies at some point. You have amazing abilities. All you have to do is trust yourself." "What do you mean?" Tabbypaw asked, placing one paw on Redclaw's chest. Redclaw gazed up sadly and darkly at Tabbypaw. "You will find out." He said. Then his eyes closed, and Tabbypaw responded: "I can't feel his heartbeat." The last thing the camp heard that night was Branchpaw's cry of agony.

THE END.

**Epilogue:**

Branchpaw sat with his tail twined around his body. He rested his head on Redclaw, and followed the elders through their journey to bury him. Tabbypaw never forgot what he said, and was working hard to figure out what he meant. Waterwave cried out the loudest when he was taken away for burial. She never wanted him to leave. But perhaps the saddest was Browbrowstar. Browbrowstar had lived with support from Redclaw, and with him gone, how would he get any from the other cats? Runwater wished she could've changed the fate of Redclaw. But it was hard to change fate. She couldn't let Waterwave save him, but perhaps she'd be joining him in death then. With every cat sad about Redclaw, no one knew what to do, and Tabbypaw was lost in dreams about his words. "You have amazing abilities. All you have to do is trust yourself."

'_0_


End file.
